nighthunter
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: my life as nighthunter.I am a vampire. I fell in love with a hunter. all lies and truth come out but I dont know what to do. my life is in chaos. I have a hunger which should not be there. what do u do when the one thing that haunts you might kill him?


By Leah Hopkins.

I WILL NOT DO THE 'CHAPTER GAME' AS MY LIFE WAS NOT DONE IN A SEQUENCE OR ORDER...

My name was Nighthunter. I was indeed a girl. I was as you call young but in the years I had gained more knowledge than most. I was at the moment, 14, but as suits my name I was at least life at one point was perfect till the day I needed to go to school. School right, I was 103 and apparently not smart enough to match my age, not that any human who was 103 would be able to tell the difference between a circle and a square. Most couldn't even tell the difference between their own children.

Okay so here, in this very spot I sit, when a girl walks up to me and completely attacks me. Her fists didn't hold back and I was not to certain if I could dodge, not because I couldn't (I could have very much dodged her then make her disappear) but because I was at a human school. I was a vampire and vampires don't go throwing around humans in public, it was not good with the rule...never let a human know your secret. I was very sure that my days would turn upside down, and then do the loopy loop all the way back to reality, and then repeat the process. My life couldn't have gotten any better when I caught the girls wrist. I made a bad choice. I had bad temper. And was the WORSE secret keeper.

I twisted her pretty little hands till she coward in fear and screamed at the top of her lungs. Man this girl could have made a siren out of her life, just place her in a farm, on a shed then let her scream at the sky. The roosters will tell her to shut up then kick her all the way back to where she came from, just so they can have some peace and quiet.

I couldn't help but smirk and threaten her in the most luring of my voice.

"Who are you? The little girl who can't keep her temper? Olli gosh I am sorry, am I not tightening my hold enough? , I better make you more comfortable."I purred.

I kept my word and I held on to her just an inch tighter. The girl did not scream again, she just whimpered and eventually I got bored. Her back to me and dead on her feet, she struggled till I had let go. She fell flat on her face and I did not move to help. I could not. I was frozen on the spot, my mouth watering.

The girl got to her feet, blood dripping down her eyes, she ran. I did not move at first. I tried not to and I did NOT succeed. Her pretty, little body was half way down the quadrangle when I started. I did not run fast (though I could).I wanted to play with my food first, seeing how it reacts.

"Run till the water spreads,

I am the monster from under the bed,

I do not sleep, I do not fear.

I am in fact dear, dear, dear,

Do not run, do not hide,

I will find, find, find

You are prey and I am more,

You are, you are no more, more, more."

I sung my song with every step, speaking very slowly and swaying slightly to the rhythm. I did not let my prey run too much, I still wanted the adrenaline pulsating in her veins when I ripped them open.

I growled and pounced .I did not make it far. I touched the ground safely but I was still too far away from my prey, which was intended. I wanted to play with my prey remember. I walked a bit then readied myself to pounce again and catch her. I could not. A voice interrupted me and I nearly had a heart attack (sorry about the term as I had no beating heart). To my complete embarrassment it was a boy.

"Can I ask why you are squatting, in the middle of the quad, with nobody around?"The boy asked curiously.

He had the darkest hair I had ever seen. My prey forgotten, I straightened out. I immediately felt stupid. A pale trace of a blush had covered my pale features. I was definitely tongue twisted.

"Umm, Err" I could not even find a simple explanation for why I was hunting, in the middle of school, and to a human (I could have made something up straight of the top of my head).I knew I was doomed but to my relief he laughed.

"Oh Hun, spare me the pleasure, you sure are a crake up. Com'n is it so hard to answer a small, simple question? In a suitable comprehensive sentence? My god girl's are the worse!" He rolled his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips. Ugh. Who did this guy thinks he is?

Nobody teases a vampire for their own good. It's like they just know...not to play on our wrong side I mean. Like instinctive to their bones but they didn't know it .They just did what their bodies told them and stayed away.But not for this guy and definitely not for the girl. No, not for the girl that was for sure. They seemed to reflect what their bodies are supposed to be telling them and do the complete opposite. Typical.

"Excuse me sir ", I snarled "but who are you, an insolent fool, to question and remark on a girls instinctive behaviour? Or too simply remark on one girl's behaviour and turn it too the whole nature of the opposite sex? Honestly I think you shall need to rethink your opinion of females and then think about how to talk in a respective tone to the one you decide to approach and scrutinize under the mesmerizing of poor utility in those pitiful eyes of yours!"

The boy had stood looking at me with wide eyes. He quickly resembled his expression, and then smirked.

"Those are some big words for a girl of your age" he said, then added "and height."

He hadn't finished. "But I think you are right and wrong on that account."

I did not notice that I felt strange. Like I wouldn't be able to talk straight but I was determined to listen and then lecture him out.

"What do you mean?"I asked glaring. He grinned but I only glared, which only made his grin wider.

"Well first you are right. I am an insolent fool, as it seems I have approached the most humouring of all girls. Which I now dare say; that I will not stay away as you have aroused my interest. Secondly, on the' your right list 'I must say you too are correct when I under-thought what I was saying and then turned what I was saying over to the whole feminine population, which I am sorry." he doesn't stop his list and I don't interrupt "And, okay, now to the 'you're wrong 'list. Firstly you are wrong about the- me needing to rethink on the girls population as I have learnt more about you in the last five minutes then I have of any other girl in my life time," he must have seen my confused expression as he explained", well, one you are different , as here you had squatted in the middle of a nearly deserted quadrangle, two you don't let anyone get the best of you ;so I am expecting a lecture or something of the kind when I have finished. Three, you are one of the most beautiful, no wait, you ARE the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. Fourthly," he stopped as I interrupted.

"WOW, this is one long list!"I teased. I had made a move to pretend sit down but as I bent I fell, right on my butt. The boy sat directly opposite me. He smirked but admiration stirred in his eyes.

"Just let me finish. Fourthly, I do not need to speak to anybody that I do not wish to in a respectful tone as they automatically believe they have total power and control over me. Instinct in battle 101, never lead your peers or whatever to believe that they already have complete control over you. Fifthly, I do not know about the 'poor utility' in my eyes as I have no idea what that means, but I do know that the pity in my eyes is because I don't have a girlfriend who is as passionate of the female population and her rights as you do and I have never met anyone of this century to put such as over- powering and approaching speech as you have, not to mention that you did it straight from your head and still managed to sound so penetrating at the same time." A little breath less he continued. "and as for you to notice my 'mesmerizing scrutinize' as you put it then you must be a very, very good co-operator and definitely a very smart girl, for your age. Not to mention interesting."

That was the longest speech I had ever heard a boy speak! I didn't know what to say. The boy sat expectantly. I could not speak. I had never had anybody distinguish my anger by anger or by what you'd call the boys speech 'not of his age, and too intelligent to be at school 'speech, I did not know what to feel, overwhelmed? , wide-eyed? , dreary? , freaked out? , angry? , annoyed? , I decided to stay with upset and annoyed. A sob broke my chest and I couldn't help the tears that poured from my eyes.

"Oh my god" the boy spat "Are you crying? Why are you crying? I'm so sorry!"

The boy was momentarily stunned. When he had contained his shock, he came and sat next to me and then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. A complete stranger wrapped his arms around me and I didn't even know his name! And he's HUMAN! Of course this had made me cry even harder. The boy started to get really nervous so I tried to calm myself down and succeeded.

"Sorry I need to go" I said and jumped up. The boy was also up in the same second.

He grabbed my arm before I could make a break for it. He had extremely strong arms. He held on tightly to make sure I couldn't get away , and honestly I couldn't get away, like I said he's really strong even for a human. My arm ached where he had held it.

"Okay, just tell me your name" he answered. I unnoticeably flinched. My arm was throbbing, man how much did this guy train?

"You first. And do you mind? You are incredibly strong." I complained.

He shook his head but loosened his hold by a centimetre, it didn't help, and it still hurt.

"Please. Let. Go. OF. MY. ARM!" I shrieked. My arm was dead. No human has ever made me hurt. Now that one had I didn't like it.

"My name is Dean. I'm not happy to hold you so hard but I'm afraid you might run off without telling me your name" He explained. He did look sorry and I had no choice but to tell him because I was close to losing all my circulation in my upper arm.

"M-my name is Nighthunter p-p-please let me g-go, please" I cried. I was stuttering. I was afraid of this man. How could someone be so strong?

Dean looked confused. I could tell he thought I was teasing him.

"Nighthunter? Com'n, your real name please." he really had thought I was teasing him.

"That's the name I was given. I was brought up with it. My family is old fashioned, so take it or leave it. Now will you please let go of me" there was no way I had ever wanted to see this guy again.

He shook his head but he let go of my hand, neither of us moved. I had to get answers now.

"Why are you so curious? Why did you want to know and why the hell are you so strong?!" I said rubbing my sore arm. A low whine that was half a growl escaped my throat.

"Because you interest me, because where there's interest there's something to be known like your name for instance and because I trained to fight all my life." he answered. "Why were you squatting in the middle of the quad? Why were you so angry? And why did you cry?"

Questions were thrown right back at me.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something in the distance but I couldn't see it from so high up... not that it helped being so far low. Next, because I don't like people who make smart of my comments. And lastly because I was so confused; which I don't like." Most, after the first answer, was true.

Dean thought about that. Right at that moment my beeper on my phone went off. It was the beeper that told me that I had twenty minutes to be home, changed into fancy, and opening the door to the death master vampires. The royals. For business.

All vampires needed to go through a death survey for blood types and combat. Blood types was made to record what blood each vampire preferred to drink but it didn't matter much. Blood was blood. Combat was a whole other thing, each vampire needed to go through a number of fighting and survival classes. We may have been vampires but we weren't invincible. We still hurt like humans but we took less effect. We wouldn't bruise but we'd feel the pain. If we fell off a building we wouldn't die but every bone would brake leaving us to an agonising recovery. We, of course, lived longer but there were ways for us to die. Burned, slashed throat or chopped of head, poisoned, shot through the un-beating heart or through the brain and by hunters and protector royals or death master vampires.

Protector royals were vampires who made the rules they don't care for others and as sure as hell would kill any who got on their bad side. They cleaned up mess if it was bad enough otherwise they didn't care.

Hunters were humans who fought our kind. They would trace the last victim of the last feeding by taking a sample of the blood and testing it. Vampire bites leave a sweetened liquid in a humans veins and that liquid could have been traced to the vampires' bloodline as every bloodline at one stage had been blood tested, either by a doctor or...anyone who takes blood samples. Hunters didn't have to have a reason to kill they just did it because we were their natural enemy and it was their supposed right to do so.

Our sweetening, of course, doesn't turn a vampire, the just fall into a lust trance and become, sometimes, annoying. A vampire was turned if they drank our blood and they also have to want to change otherwise it wouldn't work. Some vampires, like myself, were born (purebloods) and we didn't need to feed as often as most vampires. We could go for 2 months without blood.

Vampires can't tell who hunters are and hunters can't tell who vampires are. Vampires weren't pale like the myths and we could walk into day light, we slept at night but sometimes we slept during the day because we were stronger at night. We could eat food but we had to have a feed of blood every fortnight, to keep up our strength, even if we could go without it for so much longer. Hunters look like humans. Muscles didn't show on their skin. They never looked alert unless you were right next to them and danger struck. They never fought unless the other person started it and they took more damage than they should. To stay inconspicuous. They ate, drank, shared, mucked around, they went to school and college. They worked part time and had families like everyone else. You could never tell when you met one and they can't tell that they met a vampire.

Some vampires also have special powers. Like using the elements, water, fire, earth, and air. Some others had steel worker, future seeker, time traveller, spirit bound, flying, chaos handler, mind readers, fortune reader/writer, vine weavers, animal tamer, etc.

We never knew who was who, and that's why WE never knew.

"I really got to go now" I said and turned to leave. I felt fuzzy and I didn't want to know why. I didn't want to care; nor to notice that I felt fuzzy, but I did notice and I did care. I didn't care that I felt fuzzy I cared that I didn't know why I felt fuzzy when I should know.

Another side effect of being near a hunter was that you'd feel strange. You wouldn't be able to think straight and that's how they got to you and they used that feeling to kill you. If you can't think straight then you can't fight right. If you can't fight right, you die.

Of course I never knew he was a hunter and that's how my life started.

"Why? Can't you stay?" the boy begged. I shook my head.

"My family's going to freak when I get back I'm already late."I answered looking at my phone's clock. I sighed when I saw that Maria had already left six messages.

We both started at the sound of a close approach. Someone was awfully close to us and we didn't even hear them coming. We never knew they were there and we wouldn't have known if they didn't make noise. We did know that the person did it intentionally and that sent us on our game. We both were on high alert now.

I bit down on my tongue so that I could feel the pain and keep my growls, that wanted to escape my throat, from coming out. I put my phone back in my pocket and tried not to look around. I focused my eyes on Dean but my attention was elsewhere. Dean was looking at me too. I didn't know that he heard the intruder, either. I thought he was only paying attention to me. I didn't notice that he was angling himself for attack, and I don't think he noticed that I was twisting and angling my feet for technique defence force. We learnt to use our feet and body at angles so we can fight our opponents on fair ground. With the better advantage. The opponents sneak up behind and we get the off- change hearing skills that give them away.

I thought we had the better chance of getting away and or winning the 'fight'. I thought that we had a better chance as we knew that the opponents were there. I thought that we had the advantage of battle when a very long, very sharp knife travelled the front of my throat. I froze. Dean froze too. I stared wide-eyed at the blade that was sure to cut straight through my windpipe if I made the slightest move. I didn't gasp. I didn't move. I wanted to cry and my breath was stuck in my throat, I couldn't breathe. I was, though, shaking. I wasn't shaking enough that the blade would cut but I couldn't help but notice that it was there. I couldn't help but notice that it was engraved with a crescent moon signature. I also couldn't help but notice that Dean wasn't running but in fact he was slightly moving forward and to an angle that the human eyes wouldn't be able to notice.

This man however did notice and the blade came closer. It was now grazing my neck and I couldn't help the small sob that broke my chest.

The man spoke.

"Move one more inch and the girl dies" he threatened "Now just do as I say and you both might live."

Dean didn't hesitate, he had stopped as soon as the man spoke as if he knew he was going to say it and honestly everyone would know that the 'leader' or whoever would say something like that. It was like just part of villain era. They all say it and they all know it but they didn't think about how old it was getting.

With the blade at my throat there was no way that I could speak. There, however, was one way that I could communicate but by doing so I might give myself away and if this guy was a hunter there was no way that I wanted to be the prey. See how everything in my life turns upside down, does the loopy loop, but this time it doesn't make it to reality? I was the hunter and my prey was on target until the boy interrupted and then I was somehow the prey. Great.

Hopefully Dean would try to get the answers I wanted.

As if hearing my thoughts Dean spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he said darkly. His green eyes were really dark.

The man liked the idea that we were co-operating as he loosened the blade just a tiny bit and straightened up.

"Information." he answered." I am looking for someone but the one I am looking for is a bad man and I will scoop as low as killing a teenager to find him, I am his associate and I have formal business with him, that is all I will tell you."

"And you think we will be able to tell you? We don't even know his name!"Dean remarked. I thought about all the bad men I knew and for a moment I thought about telling him but then I remembered the knife and my ideas came crashing.

"Use your imagination. Tell me all the bad people you know and if he's one I won't tell you but if he's not then I will leave, simple; either way I leave. Your job is to tell me who they are, where they live or a phone number to contact them, understood." the man ordered.

Dean looked thoughtful. He came up with two.

"I know of Cladrain Artinate and Cosman Morsbay. Cladrain Artinate travels and Cosman Morsbay is long dead." he answers.

Neither of those were the man he was looking for and I knew it. I thought about grabbing and twisting the man's arm that held the blade that I could see, but that would put me in instant danger. I would have nowhere to run between the two men and the blade was way too close for comfort. I noticed the man's hand had a tattoo of sort. It was a black vine encircling a rose. Vampire. That's the symbol for the Nandaits family, a horrid vampire family who kills their prey, kills vampires and humans for fun. Kind of like me, I'm not exactly good or bad, a bit in between, I hate animal blood, I prefer human blood, and I sometimes, most times, kill my prey, but never for fun. There was no way that we would get away even if we told this guy what he wanted. CRAP!

"That helps!" the man glared.

The man looked down at me and I could fell his breath on my neck. The vampire switched his blade with a hard hand. The hand would easily crush my windpipe. He started talking to me now.

"What about you girl," he hissed ",who do you know?"

I glared. As if I was going to tell him my families associates after all this. He's made me very late and I am pretty sure that the royal's are waiting for me. They will not be happy.

"Drop dead. I will never tell you." And with that I grabbed his hand. I crushed his fingers together until he let go of my neck then I flipped him, right over my shoulder, and in the same second I was on him. I kicked the knife until it disappeared into the bushes and then I had my hands around his throat.

I yelled at Dean to run just as the vampire stood up. My hold was broken and then we were direct each other. I felt vulnerable, weak. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming when he came at me. He knocked me to the ground hard enough to make me lose my intention and I screamed out.

Dean still hadn't moved and now that I was hurt he definitely didn't back down. He slid over to me and the vampire and with incredible speed and strength, grabbed the vampire and threw him across the quad.

I stared wide-eyed, that was becoming blurry.

The vampire was up at the same second and was coming back towards us. I didn't like this, not one bit. I couldn't move but I had to do something. Anything.

I struggled to move to my knees, my head was pounding. I looked around for anything that would help me and I noticed the edge of the blade in the bush next to me. Trying not to bring attention to myself I wobbled a little over so I was in reach of the blade. I picked it up.

When I had the blade I didn't know what to do with it. I couldn't kill the vampire in front of a human and I sure as hell couldn't just sit there and let the human die either. I could only do what a 103 year old girl could do, I stood up , walked as straight as I could over to the vampire and with his back to me and the blade in my hand I hit him across the head with the blunt edge of the it. He went down easily and so did I. I could no longer stand so I planted on my knees with my hands on the ground. I stared at the ground breathing hard and fast.

Arms wrapped under my chest and lifted me from the ground. I tensed in shock.

Dean had lifted me up as if I was a doll the size of a peanut. He didn't bother to see if the vampire was coming around and he ran off down the road so we were completely out of sight.

"Address." he ordered. This confused me for half a second until I got it.

"16 Collin's road" I answered. Dean rounded a corner and then he ran up the paths that lead to the corner shop. Once we made it to the shop he rounded another corner.

"Put me down, I can walk." I insisted. He didn't let go and that only irritated me.

"Oh com'n put me down!" I struggled to get loose but dean was strong.

That's when it hit me. The strength. The speed. No hesitation. The queasy, fuzzy, mind wheeling feelings. The smartness and battle training. HUNTER!!! No way! Nahah. No, please, no.

My whole body tensed. I was kind of shaking and my throat was dry.

"OH MY GOD; let me down now!" I screeched. This startled him and he dropped me to my feet. I backed away about five steps. I almost tripped over my own feet. I couldn't stop shaking my head. My stomach was rolling and I thought that I was going to pass out.

Dean didn't look very happy. He looked concerned. I was hoping that he wouldn't know who or what I was but the look behind his eyes told me otherwise.

"W-why? How? I-I-I...y-you...we...ahh!" and yet again I couldn't even speak right.

Great, smart girl I was. No wonder why they put me in school, for over one hundred years I had lived and I couldn't put together a simple question. I turned and I ran. I didn't get far. I noticed that we were next to an ally and I had backed into it so when I turned to run, I ended up in the ally and it was a dead end. The only other way to get away was to go out and around him and I was in no state or mood to do that.

I couldn't do that either way because he came in after me. He did it slowly as not to startle me.

"Just calm down, okay, nobody is going to hurt you." he said calmly. "Please."

I backed up, staring at him with horror filled eyes, until I touched the wall. I let out a little squeak. I looked at the ground, close to tears because I was stuck here with a hunter. An enemy sworn to kill my race and make little fuss over it. I was freaking out and I had no way to help myself. Women of vampire families had sworn not to take battle classes but to take defence classes. We still had to know everything about battle 101 though. The best I could do on a hunter was a broken nose and a few scratches. Though I could do worse, I just didn't want to take my chances, they were much stronger than me

I was noticeably shaking and tears splashed down my cheeks onto the cement.

I didn't know why I was reacting like this. I was upset not because he was a hunter but because of some other reason. I didn't know why my chest hurt when I knew he was a vampire hunter. And I didn't know why my dead heartfelt heavy when he wrapped an arm around my hip and this other one on my head and cheek, holding me to his chest. I didn't think of what I was doing. My arms wrapped around his waist and I cried. I cried and cried until there were no tears left.

All the while Dean just stood there waiting for me to finish. I cried in front of the same guy and be comforted by the same guy, twice in the one day, in less than two hours.

This was getting ridiculous, because I was crying for an unknown reason that Dean seemed to understand.

"You okay?"He whispered.

"Mmm" I said weakly.

"Sorry, very, very sorry" he said. I shook my head and looked up at him.

His fingers brushed the last tear from my eye and I had immediately blushed.

"No apology. Just tell me why or how or...just tell me something!" I grumbled.

He smiled slightly.

"I am what I am, just like you. I was bought up doing what I was trained to do but I never liked it. I refused to do it and that got me booted. Luckily I was so young to be kicked out otherwise they would have just killed me. I am only 16. We live as long as you lot do though, so I'm probably older then you, I am 120 almost. I'm, as you would call it, a voluntary skill's man." he said.

A voluntary skill's man was a man who trained to fight and gave away the job like a flick of a fly. They trained who they thought really needed it. Some of the men had their reasons to becoming one such as: love to one who is not ideal, suspected murderer, or in Dean's case, not liking it.

Some of the men who still had communication to the hunters could be called in if there weren't enough people on a job.

It was probably hours after my royal visit and I was definitely in big trouble when I get back, if I get back.

"I really, really need to go? I am going to be in so much trouble." I half asked it as a question to see if he'd let me go. He could be playing with me, I could very much be his prey and he was using weakness against me, and it was working.

"Okay let me at least take you home" he insisted. I couldn't refuse, I was probably lucky if he would even let me go. So we walked the way to my house and he walked me up the steps.

"Wow!" was his comment to the house. I smiled blankly.

"I have a big family or families" I said a like darkly, not to Dean of course, it was meant to the family. I hated them all. Mimidy, Jane, Eldrain, Kane, kiff, Elroy, Labay, Rodney, Artney, Ninx, Nihm, Rat, Storm , Ella, Drew, and me, Nighthunter.

I noticed that I must have said the names out loud because Dean stared at me wide eyed and gaping.

"I said all that out loud, didn't I?" I said. He nodded. Mouth hanging open like a dog, it was quiet funny.

"Honestly, I'm stuck with them. I hate them all and they hate me back but there is not much I can do. Well at least not till next month. Next month I'll go through the aging process, you know how it goes. After so many years you'd age 2 years till you're in a body of a twenty-one year old. Then it'll all stop and we can get our own houses, well actually with my income from the vampire community I can get a house, which I will be doing when I have the sixteen year old body. Thank god for that." I stated.

"I know what you're talking about, we go through the aging process and we also get an income. I'm already in my own house."Dean said. I glared at both him and me.

"Lucky you" I grumbled. Dean laughed. I listened to his laugh, committing it to memory.

"Just tell me one thing" Dean said.

"It depends on what it is" I answered warily. He laughed again, but turned serious.

"Tell me I'll see you again" he said. I looked into his eyes and said what I was thinking.

"Of course" I vowed. Dean did something that shocked us both but probably not you. He kissed me. It was a soft kiss and we both knew we wanted more but neither of us gave it and it ended all too quickly.

With that he turned around and left. Taking my ugly, unwanted heart with him. Also leaving something with me; his soul.

I than went inside to face what awaited me.

"N! You are in so much trouble!"Maria yelled. Maria was our housekeeper but even though she wasn't part of this family she did keep us all in order.

I only stared at the floor; I had seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I can explain" I said gravely.

Maria growled. "You better well have a darn good reason for being so late, do you know what time it is!?!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry. I got attacked by a dark mate!"That had shut Maria right up.

Dark mates were vampires like the man who attacked us. They were the 'bad' men and women.

"Go on" Maria answered.

"What do you want to know? I was talking to a friend and he attacked us. I sent him away and told him to get help" I lied. "I used the defence of structure as he came from behind. He was gone before D came back with a teacher." The use of the nickname D came to mind so I wouldn't need to give too much detail.

Maria nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, we'll send a message to the death hunters and explain what happened. If you're lucky you might get a royal sent out for a re-test."Maria sighed and left. I went up to my room and jumped on my bed. I noticed a piece of paper in my school blouse breast pocket when I was changing. I picked it out and read it. It had a series of numbers and then 'for my night, come hunt me'. I couldn't help but crack up laughing. I put the number in my phone then typed in a message.

'Sneaky! Tomorrow destiny square 8am don't be late!' I hit sent and I knew that my number would show on his phone and if he didn't come he'd call me. I was sure. I didn't know why I even trusted him; he was, after all, a hunter. As for the earliness, well I wanted to be able to spend my time with him without bringing attention from the 'family'. If I left early like I did with all my other friends then I wouldn't be asked many questions or none at all.

I stayed up for most of the night listening to music. My clock read 12:03am so I decided to go to sleep so I would get up early enough to be on-time. I was untying my hair when my phone beeped. It read D and I automatically flipped it open.

'Can't wait. 30 mins. Destiny square dress cool it's a hot night'

I smiled and jumped off the bed. I slipped on my black dress that reached just above my knees and rested on my thighs. I slipped on my black matching sandals and let my hair out so it rested on my shoulders. Then I put on the ruby necklace that I got from my parents ages ago.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked freaky, scary, but I had no time to change and I hoped Dean wouldn't mind.

I ran down stairs and ran right into Maria.

"Where in the world are you going?" she demanded.

"Girl's night out, it's been planned for weeks, I told you before that we were planning to go out a couple of times, now is one so please move" I said as I moved to get my bag.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know but I'll be find I'll be surrounded by people don't worry. Might meet someone" I joked half heartedly and winked. She fell for it with half a smile.

"Well okay but do be careful!"She commanded. I smiled and left.

"K, I will bye!" I yelled when I ran down the stairs.

It took me ten minutes to walk down the street, round the corner and hop on the tram before I made it to Destiny square. I was running late and I was running as fast as I could to get there. I ran to a stop when I made it to the park. I bent over and rested my hands on my knees while I tried to catch my breath. When I finally caught my breath I straightened out and looked around. Nobody was here.

When I thought that Dean might be a bit further in; hands wrapped around my waist. I smiled then frowned when I noticed that the hold was a little too weak and that the person smelt like beer. Not good.

When I went to move the hold got harder. It was pushing in my limbs, making breathing impossible.

"Don't go anywhere, babe," the man growled "your perfect right here."

He exchanged one arm on my waist, squeezing the other one tighter, and stroked my shoulder all the way down to my thigh. He stopped there and I tensed. NO, NO, NO!

"Tell me babe, how old are you? You look around sixteen or seventeen, old enough for Me." he purred. He was playing with the edge of my dress.

"Let me go! I'm here with someone!"I choked. I couldn't breathe. The man laughed.

Who is this old creep? Gosh I wish he'd let me go, I thought.

His hand slid just above the bottom of my dress and I squeaked at the feel. Why don't I fight him, I don't know, maybe the fear was too great?

"B-babe, there is nobody here. All me and you, alone." He purred drunkenly. A tear dripped from my cheek but the man didn't notice. He spun me around to face him. His hand on my thigh didn't leave instead it moved up a bit and I tried to move. When I did try he grabbed me, I let out a scream just before his lips crushed mine. His mouth made my stomach roll in nausea.

I pushed the man away hard, he barely moved an inch. His hand was up my low back now trying from the top of my underwear to get in. My dress was all the way up my body, just under my breasts.

The man held me tighter and tried to make me move closer. I planted my feet but it didn't help. He moved closer to me so he was pressed up right against me. I struggled and got no-where.

I went to plan B. I screamed.

" SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" my voice was thrilling and it startled the man, but only for a second.

"Babe I told you before, nobodies here, it's too late in the night. Now come on you know want me!" the man slugged.

Tears were purring from my eyes and my make-up smudged slightly.

In that second the man went flying across the square. And in his place were two men.

"Sure don't sound like she wants you" growled a voice.

"She is my girlfriend, you leave her alone, you got it!" another voice growled. DEAN!

Dean stood next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and helped me straighten out my dress. He kissed my head and turned back to the man, shielding me behind his body.

"You stupid man messing around with MY girl even after she told you she was with someone, how dare you do that to ANY girl!" dean roared. He moved to stand next to the other boy but yet stayed very close to me, probably moving me with him, I didn't notice.

"Alex, watch her. I'm going to deal with him" Dean spat. The boy took Deans place and wrapped one arm around my shoulders protectively, probably keeping me upright too, seeing that I couldn't seem to feel anything.

"You'll be fine. Dean knows what he's doing" the boy named Alex whispered.

Just at that second Dean picked the man up and smashed him into the ground. The man didn't cry out or anything, instead he just smiled. SMILED! He was getting beaten up and he was SMILING!

"Man you're the one who left your girl out here unattended" the man laughed. I groaned. Alex squeezed my arm, reassuring me

"You. Ugh. My girlfriend could have beaten the crap out of you just as good as I could but you held her so tight that you cut her circulation off. I saw her chest, the bruises you inflicted upon her and you will pay. If I didn't think she was already in so much pain I would let HER beat the crap out of you! But that just gives me the chance to do it so I am going to do so much worse, you wait and see." Dean threatened. The man looked frightened now and I enjoyed that. My legs gave out and Alex flanged me into his arms. I wonder if he's a hunter; he's as strong as one. Dean stole a glance at me and that only made him angrier. I didn't even know that I had bruises, I must have been to occupied by fear to notice anything else he had done to me.

"SHE CAN'T EVEN STAND BECAUSE OF YOU!" and with that Dean smashed his face with his fist.

I never thought I would see someone so angry and protective over me but yet here Dean was doing that exact. I watched what was going on and when I saw the man half to dead, I groaned.

"You need to stop him. The man is bad but he doesn't deserve to die" I whispered to Alex. Alex looked at me; he looked like he wanted Dean to do more than that while he looked me down. Did I look that bad? I felt that bad.

Alex sighed."Dean your girlfriend doesn't want you to kill him, knock him out , give him a bad beating then come and take your girl out like you were going to."

Dean looked at Alex in surprise, then at me.

"Look what he has done to you and yet you tell me not to kill him? I'll as darn hell do more than that and I'll do it again to anyone else who does this to you." Dean hissed.

I was practically healed now. The sign's of whatever still show on me but a bathroom and some water will destroy all that and the bruises were only under my clothes and on my upper arms. Nothing I can't hide.

Another effect off being born vampire. You bruise.

I got to my feet and walked over to Dean. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

"Do what you want but don't kill him? Do that one thing for me and then I'll do whatever you want okay, please!" I begged. I hated death. I hated killing people, even my prey. I hated it all and it shown in my eyes.

Dean sighed, punched the guy hard enough to knock him out but keep him breathing and stood up.

"Alex, call an ambulance. Don't give any names. Don't be here when they come." Dean ordered.

Dean stood in front of me than wrapped his arms around my waist lightly, so I wouldn't feel the worse of the bruises. He hugged me to him then kissed me. It was different this time. It was hard and urgent. He didn't break it and neither did I. Soon we were both breathless, and we had no choice but to break away.

"Come on I was going to take you out but you're in no state at the moment, we'll go to a restaurant or something easy." he insisted. He walked me away without even a backwards glance.

He took me to a very beautiful, very expensive restaurant. The food was very nice and expensive. I used the bathroom to wash up the 'nights' remains. The restaurant was almost empty which was good. It might have been because it was like one a.m. and nobody ate this late but I was starving.

"Thank you" I said. I looked down at the table when I said it. I was thinking a hunter for saving my life, one I wasn't sure I could trust. Even though my body told me I could, my mind told me to think for once in my life, and my dead heart throbbed in warning that there was nothing I could lose.

"Why are you thanking me? I should have waited until morning or even came and got you, it was my fault." Dean insisted.

"No, it is not! I stopped at the wrong time and probably the wrong place it's not your fault; so don't even think it!" I said. Dean stared at me and I felt a blush trace my features.

"I still left you there alone." Dean said "I saw those bruises on your chest, not to mention that he got your dress up there."

I blushed darker. I had to hide my head. I had no way of doing so, so I looked away. Dean's fingers traced my cheek and it tingled where he touched. He touched my lips and I flinched. The effect of the man's kiss had now caught up to me and my lips hurt. I couldn't help but gasp a little as well.

Dean growled and turned my head up to look at him. His eyes were fierce when he saw my lips. I couldn't see them, were they that bad?

"Did I do that too you?" he demanded. I shook my head and he growled louder.

"Don't do anything rash it will heal" I ordered.

"But he still did it too you, I can't just sit here and watch you flinch every two minutes" he said

"You can and you will. I don't like death so don't go there" I ordered. I was ordering a hunter? His eyes were so dark I could see my reflection.

"Like it or not, he deserves it. If it wasn't you it would be another girl" he growled. I flinched.

"See that's the thing. Lucky it was me not another girl. He got the crap beaten out of himself by you, as far as I know he won't do that again" I lied. Dean stared at me for a minute then sighed.

"You're lying." He countered. "He's not human is he?"

I thought about what to say for a moment before deciding to go with the truth. He was not, because he was extraordinarily strong.

I shook my head. My head bowed, I was giving too much information away on my race.

"He's one of the lower vampire's. One of the one's who don't give a crap about what happens to them. I noticed it when you were beating the life out of him. He was smiling and only some idiotic moron would smile while getting beaten up."

"Hmm" was his reply. We sat next to each other in a booth and I felt very warm next to him. It was comforting.

"Did you like your food?" I knew he was trying to change the subject and I knew it wasn't going to work, but I nodded anyway. The check was already payed for so he couldn't go there and use that as an excuse. And the vampires were a CONCERN; he needed to know about them.

The lower vampires were the vampires that could handle what they were. They either drank too little or too much. The exhausted themselves by staying up all night and all day hunting. They did stupid things like picking the wrong people to annoy or hurt and then get into fights by it. They never tried to keep out of trouble they just kept getting into it.

Eventually they die off and nobody but themselves could save them. The topic still went on as I had assumed.

"Next time will you tell me these things instead of lying; it helps no better if you don't tell me the truth." He said fiercely. I blushed and held my stomach, looking at the table.

"Sorry" I whispered. I didn't understand why I felt like running from the room and I didn't know why I couldn't look up from the table or anywhere near his eyes.

Dean stared at me intensely trying to figure out why I wouldn't look up. His hand felt under my chin and tried to bring my face up to look at him. He did so but I wouldn't meet his eyes, I looked towards the counter.

I had a feeling that twisted my stomach and I didn't want to break down here in front of everyone and especially not in front of Dean.

Dean's eyes widened and he tried again to make me look at him. I would not.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" he gasped. I shook my head but I still wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me N" he demanded. I started at his tone. He really meant it.

"No" I whispered. He didn't like me not listening so he twisted my head forcefully until I had no choice but to look at him. I wanted to cry but I faced him with a glare. I was sure he wasn't fooled.

His hand was suddenly behind my head and I was in his arms. A sob had broken my chest and I felt stupid and immature for crying in public. Not that there was anyone here. It was way too late.

"I'm sorry N, sorry" he whispered. I felt my blood rush through my body, making me red everywhere. And it wasn't from him being so.....it was something else. Something I wished would wait.

He kissed my neck and it made it no easier for me to control myself. I felt my fangs subtract and my eyes colour. 'Crap! Not now' I screamed to myself. There was no way that other people would notice the colouring in my eyes as it was just a little darker and redder then it should be but my normal colour still remained, as always. I just hoped that they wouldn't notice my fangs.

Dean kissed my neck again and I felt the blood pulsing in his veins. I smelt his scent, the sweetness to it and thought of how much I'd like to taste it. I moaned next to him.

Dean took it as something else and he continued to kiss down my neck. I clamped down my lips and made my fangs stay in. It helped none; I could taste my own blood from where the fangs pierced my lips. 'NO' I groaned internally.

Without thinking of what I was doing I pressed my lips to his neck. His pulse was racing and mine left its position to tag along. My lips opened slightly and my fangs brushed his neck. Dean tensed and so did I. I tried to calm myself for a moment and I wondered why Dean wasn't pushing away or running. There was nobody left here at all only the chef and the one lady. I was also wondering why Dean was holding me harder, bringing me closer to him, and pressing me up against his body. That's when I got it.

"NO!" I whispered in a groan. I wanted his blood badly.

"Just do it, they won't notice the difference between drawing blood and making out." Dean whispered. I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working. I couldn't do it here anyway. Not in public.

I pushed off the chair and out the door I went. Into the deserted ally. I kept running. Well, I tried until hands wrapped around my waist and swung me around until I was face to a neck.

"Don't tell me you don't need this. I know you do and I know that you'll never be comfortable around me until you do. So do it now and that's an order!" Dean demanded. I tried to push away. My fangs were still open and my eyes were getting darker. I needed blood fast but I was not going to take it from Dean.

Dean knew what I needed and he was going to give it to me even if there was a price to pay. Which I must say the only price to pay was losing blood and nothing else. Unless you were attacked by a killer then there'd be a price to pay, but I wasn't a killer.

With one swift movement of his leg, he had me under him. Holding me down with his body and making it impossible to break free.

"Drink from me." he demanded. My pulse was racing and it was tempting but I tried harder to push away. Dean put on all his weight on me and even though it made me gasp, he didn't move.

My legs were tangled with his and I knew that Dean was having a hard time controlling himself from a different desire.

He could tell that I wasn't going to bite him so he sighed. He bought his left hand to his neck and made sure that all his skin was exposed. He tore a finger nail through his skin and blood poured out.

He bought his neck very close to my lips and brought my head up closer to him.

"Com'n; it's already free flowing, why not just take what's already open for taking" he made sure that he was insistent.

I struggled to get away. I didn't want to hurt him. With his bloodied finger he brought it to my lips and smeared them. That was enough for me. My legs went around his torso and my fangs dug into his flesh. I was now the capturer and I spun under Dean until I was on top of him. I locked him hard to the ground and I heard him moan. My eyes were closed, enjoying the hot flowing blood that I swallowed. It was the best, sweetest, warmest blood I had ever tasted and I didn't stop.

Dean's arms wrapped around me and bought me closer. We both moaned in union. He spun this time so that I was back under him. He kissed my neck and face while I drank from him. My mouth moved from his neck but he only brought it back. He knew that I was only faking being full and that I wanted more. I had only taken the tiniest amount.

"Don't play fool. I offered myself to you. Use it so another doesn't take my place, otherwise this was all for nothing." He demanded.

I sighed and bought my lips back to his neck. I only pierced him small and not enough blood was flowing. So I placed my fangs back to the spot I already pierced and dug in further. Dean's eyes closed and he moaned. It was almost a growl. I smiled widely and moved harder against him, teasing him. He groaned again and wrapped my legs back around him. I knew this was wrong but I didn't stop. I was enjoying it. Enjoying it too much. I finished up and moved my mouth to his. He kissed me hard and fast and we both moaned. I suddenly did something that could have costed my life if it wasn't him but someone else. I listened to him.

'Oh man...s-she taste good...I-I-I wish oh how I wish we...we can...I L- l-love...oh I...N' he's thoughts groaned. I smiled and listened further.

'N. I l-love you. Oh man. I'm s-sorry. Mmm god 'he continued. This had made no sense to me. I decided I didn't want to listen further but I couldn't pull out. I tried and tried but I was stuck. OH NO! I thought.

'Can't I just.... why does it have to be like....How will it hurt...? I don't...I can't. NO, I won't!' his thoughts were getting wilder and it confused me so.

'Move....her' Deans thoughts told me what he was going to do but he responded before I could do anything. I could pull out of his head now but it made no difference for what he was about to do.

I noticed that we were no longer on the ground when I came to myself. I was still kissing Dean but he had stood with my legs around his torso and was still moving.

We were suddenly at an ally wall and I was pressed to its back. I was pressed hard to it. Dean stood right in front of me and he was pressing me to it, I could suddenly feel every part of him. And I meant every part of him. I was screaming at myself to stop, it couldn't go this far. I wouldn't let it!

I pressed myself harder to him one last time and kissed him deeper then I tried to pull away. Dean wouldn't let go. He should know what happens to a human if they go too far with a vampire. He should have been told this the first month of training. His lips were fierce and then I knew that he knew what would happen. He wanted this.

"No" I groan. I was puffing now.

"Yes" he argued.

"We can't. No" I said.

He moaned."We will and you know it," he insisted.

"No. Please don't." I cried out as he pressed harder against me.

"Why not? We can be together. My being a hunter won't get in the way then." He argued.

Oh, did I mention that there was another way for someone to turn vampire? Do you know what it is? If you get 'too' involved with a vampire and they bite you (it doesn't matter if it's before, after or as we go) you would have turned with only one problem. In fact the only problem was that the human who was turning would have every desire the turner has, (for a limited time).

'NO! I WON'T LET HIM! I WON'T LET HIM BE A MONSTER, NOT LIKE !!!' I screamed at myself. Dean froze for half a second.

He pulled back slightly to look at me. Tears were racing down my cheeks.

"You are not a monster! Look at you, your crying because I made a choice you won't let happen. If you're a monster you wouldn't try to stop me and that's why I love you. "He yelled it at me but I knew that he wasn't angry, just that he was trying to prove a point. I then noticed that he heard me and that I had a lapse in control in my powers. Not good. I also noticed that that was the first time he told me he loved me. Well, said it out-loud, anyway.

I tried to move off him and he let me but he didn't move so I was still pressed up against the wall. I put my forehead to his chest and had both my hands on his chest as well. Tightening my fingers on his shirt. Dean had his arms around me while I finished off the tears.

"Mmm" I groaned. I was suddenly very tired. I went limp on his chest and he picked me up. I curled into his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my room. In my bed. In my house.

I had sat there for a long time trying to remember the day before. I noticed that it was very dark so dark I couldn't see a thing and I also felt like I had been sleeping for a long time.

I felt an intruder in the room and I tensed myself for attack.

Arms wrapped around my shoulders and my hip on the right side of my body. I felt warm breathing on my ear and then a familiar voice.

"Don't fight, it's just me" Dean whispered. Very, very lightly. I was taking it that nobody knew he was here otherwise he wouldn't be whispering nor would he be allowed in this room, alone with me.

I might have been 103 in vampire years but I was still treated like a teenager in human years.

I was also taking it that Dean could see very well in the dark. I did what I shouldn't have again. I listened.

'Hmm, so sweet I wanna kiss her' he was thinking. I did good to his wish and I kissed him. He was slightly surprised, and then he relaxed.

'Bet she can read my mine... hmm let's see. Bite me I want you to' he challenged. I laughed out-loud. I nipped his neck but didn't break the skin. Dean sighed. I growled playfully.

'Oh man.' He said. I cracked up laughing and was afraid Maria was going to come in and tell me to shut up.

I could see in the dark now and I could see that he was smiling. I muffled his hair and played with his shirt. He seemed keen on stroking my hair and hugging me, which was fine by me.

'At least I can save my voice, though keeping my privates is going to be hard.' And again, I laughed.

I decided that I would give him the same respect and expose myself. I opened my mind fully and directed it at Dean. Only he would be able to hear what I was thinking, and I wouldn't be able to edit on what I wanted to think.

'Well at least we both can do this' I thought. Dean stared wide-eyed and then remembered the night before.

'Hmm, guess I forgot that' he said. I smiled.

'Hmm' I said. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to be so keen on it. Dean sighed and leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him and opened slightly to let him deepen it. He did deepen it, really, really deepened it. I was gasping after a minute and I moaned.

'Love you, love you, love you' I thought and forgot that he could hear. He grinned and pushed me down on the bed. He rolled next to me and kissed me again.

'I love you more 'he groaned. I wrapped my legs around him, teasing him. My thoughts gave me away and he was prepared. He did something he didn't think about and it surprised me. He held onto my legs and pulled me closer. He pulled my hair playfully and arched my back so that my chest was free to him. He then nipped under my chin and I squealed lightly. I was wondering why nobody was running in and seeing what all the commotion was about. Dean answered that for me.

'Hunting' he answered.

"Oh." I thought. Dean laughed.

Dean kept playing around with me but he never took it so far that we'd get carried away, in which I was thankful.

I didn't want him to turn and now that he could read my mind the full force of how bad it would impact me got to him. I couldn't help but think of all the horrible things he'd need to go through to live. He'd have to feed twice as much as I would and he'd need to fight the craving to kill his prey.

I shuddered at that thought and Dean rubbed by arm.

"Don't worry I'm sure, if I was turned, that I could handle It." he said. I glared.

'I'm not saying that I'll turn. If it is that bad to you then I'll respect your wishes.' he thought and kissed me.

I couldn't resist his kisses and I soon became breathless.

A familiar sensation came over me and I gasped. My body was burning once again and my eyes were turning a red/brown. My fangs wanted to come out and I made sure they stayed in. I pulled away from Dean and looked away so he wouldn't notice my face. I forgot about my thoughts and I made a big mistake.

'This can't be happening! I fed last night god what's happening? It's him I know it is. He tastes too good and smells too tempting. Oh god what am I thinking I'd kill him. And I've never felt the need to drink so much in my life. God. Oh help me' the last sentence was meant as a help signal for nobody. I was off the bed in a flash and clutching my stomach. It's like I hadn't got blood in a long time and it was finally getting to me.

"Ugh."I screamed as I fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe and I was clutching my stomach hard. It hurt like hell and tears were running down my cheeks. I was on my knees and I curled my head close to the floor. I was coughing and I knew that if I didn't get blood soon I'd die. My head was pounding and I screamed out when a sharp pain shot through every part in my body. This was nothing I had ever experienced.

"ugh!" I screamed again when I coughed up blood. It felt like I was being stabbed a number of times with a splintered blade. No .no. no. no. NO!

Dean was on me in that second. My screams had shocked him and now he understood.

He flipped me over and held himself up above me. He pulled my hands away from my stomach and wrapped them around his shoulders. He pulled me off the ground and put my head to his neck. I looked at the marks I had already created and shook my head. That made me scream out too. Pain shot right through me. There was no way that I was going to be able to swallow easily.

"DO IT! DO IT NOW!" Dean growled. I used him to pull me up into a sitting position and took his hand. The blood from his neck was still recovering. He understood that I wasn't arguing like he thought I was but using a different part of his body. I needed the blood and he was the only thing that was available at the moment and I hated the idea.

I let go of his hand and crushed my stomach and screamed as another wave of pain hit me.

Dean refused to be sidetracked by my screams and took the situation over by himself.

He took the small pocket knife I had next to the bedside table and cut his wrist open. Blood poured out of it. He spun my body around so I was leaning my back into his chest. He grabbed my head and tilted it backwards while tears flowed down my cheeks. I could tell my hurting was killing him. Then he opened my mouth and put his wrist into it. Blood poured into me but I couldn't swallow, I was in too much pain. Dean figured this out and bit my neck. My skin didn't break but it did the job. He must have learnt how to make a vampire's fangs appear while in training. When my fangs appeared, my throat opened. My eyes coloured darker and I bit into the already cut wrist. The pain didn't subside till I was half way through. I held onto his wrist lightly with both hands. I was hunched over slightly and Deans other arm was around my waist, which gave me comfort. The pain still hadn't left yet and another bolt shot up the side of me and making me scream and move to one side. Luckily Deans legs were on both sides of me otherwise I would have fallen on my hip and that would have added more pain to my already killing side. When I screamed I had let go of Deans arm. The arm around my waist moved to my throat and pushed it backwards, hard. I knew he didn't intend to hurt me but was trying to get my head back so he could feed me. The blood was starting to stop flowing so he cut it again and stuck it in my throat while I was still screaming. My body was arching and I was throwing myself around but Dean held me tightly. My hands were gripping the arm that was in my mouth, tightly. It was probably hurting him but he didn't say so.

"Drink it now!" he yelled urgently. I was still thrashing about and Dean was having trouble keeping me still. I couldn't swallow while moving around like that.

"Fine then but you asked for it" he said harshly but he knew that this wasn't my fault. He looked really worried.

He wrapped one leg tightly around my waist and another around my legs making them stop moving. It hurt but he had to do it. He locked my head in a vice grip by my mouth, with the arm he was feeding me with. And his other hand held my hands tightly in front of me while he fed me. I was struggling and screaming behind his grip but that only made his gesture more urgent.

"DRINK! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU. DRINK!" he yelled. I was in tears and my body was hurting. I tried to swallow and it wasn't working out well. Blood was dripping down my neck and to the floor. Another wave hit me and with a half loose hand I twisted it till I grabbed hold of Deans wrist. I screamed and dug my nails into his wrist. He didn't even winch.

"DRINK NOW. DRINK DAMN IT. DRINK!" he screamed. This doesn't happen to pure bloods I thought to myself. What's happening?

I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave while Dean was still alive and it wasn't working out for me.

I looked up at Dean with tears running down my cheeks. What's happening to me? Oh god help me please.

More harder explosions exploded in me and it felt like my body was going to fly to pieces.

Dean exchanged the hand holding my hands for his phone. He dialled a number and started talking rapidly.

"How do you make a vampire swallow blood?" he yelled. The other person spoke.

"I'm doing that. She won't swallow." He yelled again. The other person said something rapidly.

"She's screaming, she's hurting. Tell me what I'm supposed to do" he growled.

Another bolt went through me and I screamed and thrashed about. My hands were free so I stuck them in the carpet and squeezed.

I wondered how long I had now. How long was this pain going to keep going?

"This has been going for about ten minutes now. Don't tell me they should just swallow cause it's not working." The other person spoke while dean was still yelling. "I'm not going to let her die. Find a way!"

The other person was getting paranoid now.

"Look in one of the old books. Look in fairytales. Just find something" Dean growled.

He listened for a minute then his face darkened.

"How do I know that won't kill her?" he threatened. The other person said something and Dean's head fell.

"Okay bye" he whispered. He closed the phone just as a fire shot through my body. I screamed louder then I had ever screamed and the muffling of the wrist didn't help.

Dean wrapped me in him tighter. It hurt a lot but not as much as he was about to do.

"I'm sorry N. I love you okay and I'm doing this for your own good." He whispered then grabbed my throat with the phone hand. His two end fingers on the side of my throat dug into my windpipe and I screamed again. What was he doing? I can't breathe if he's going to crush my windpipe and I won't be able to drink either way. He really was a hunter.

His fingers dug right through my throat and I screamed and thrashed about. His vice grip stopped me from moving and it hurt like hell. My blood was running down his arm fast. He crushed right through it but even through the pain I noticed that he only made two holes, one on each side. It opened my throat up and blood poured in my mouth without my will. I thought I was going to suffocate by it but then Dean took his arm away so I could swallow what I had first. As soon as that was swallowed he put it straight back in and did the same thing. I was getting weaker and yet stronger. The pain was leaving but the crushing of my throat had left an effect.

"Good. Oh thank god. Hun I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Dean whispered looking in my glazed eyes. I sent him a message that he was through my eyes. I started to drift off but Dean made me stay awake.

"No, Hun you need to keep your eyes open you hear me" he ordered.

I glared at him but I did what he told me even though it was hard.

A minute later someone else was in the room. Alex.

"Dude, has she swallowed yet?" Alex asked. Dean just glared at him.

" You couldn't find a different way? A way that wouldn't paralyse her?" Dean growled. I grabbed Dean's hand and tried to move my head but I could not. Dean understood my gesture though and sighed.

"She won't be paralysed if you give her this" Alex said and handed a vial over to Dean. Dean stared wide-eyed at it and then shook his head.

"Dude it's either let her paralyse or try her with that" Alex said and nodded to the vial.

"I can't put her through more pain" Dean whispered.

"Man it's your choice, either way I'm outer here" Alex shrugged. He left the room in the same second and left Dean and me here with whatever that vial thing was and what it'd do to me if he did use it.

Dean sighed and picked me up and placed me, lying down, on the bed. I had no choice in what he was doing and I couldn't stop him either. He removed the vials lid and lied next to me on the bed. He was half on top of the bed and half on me. Restraining me.

He twisted my head back so both sides of my neck showed perfectly. The liquid in the vial was a purple-blue colour and it smelt sweet. Sweet and pretty was not the word for it.

The moment he dripped the liquid on my damaged neck I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my life. The thing was melting my skin and it hurt like hell, hurt more then not getting the blood and experiencing the pain inflicted from not drinking it. I thought it couldn't get any worse till he dripped more on it and then moved to the other side and did the same thing. Dean's hand had covered my mouth and tried to muffle the screams while my skin melted and my body exploded. Tears had run down my cheeks and I thrashed about hard. I tried pushing Dean away, I was now totally afraid of him, but he wouldn't let go. He held me tighter to the bed when I tried insisting on moving but he held me with forced strength and grunted when I punched him hard. The thrashing and screaming lasted for ages and not once did Dean try to stop me or calm me. He held me in a hold full of strength and purpose and looked at me blindly and hateful. Hateful for what he was putting me through. Some part of my subconscious told me that it wasn't his fault and that he was only helping but I couldn't seem to conjure it. I was totally lost and confused in the pain that stabbed through my body. The screaming loosened slightly but the thrashing still remained. Dean gave up trying to keep me down and stood up holding my wrists very hard. He put one of his legs under the other one then pulled me under the same leg. My side was to his chest and he held me in an unbreakable hug hold. Tears dripped on my head and my screaming stopped altogether. Dean froze at my sudden silence. I tried to stop thrashing but I was still left with shaking. The tears still poured down my cheeks but I didn't notice them. I stared at Dean. Tears poured down his face and his face buried in my hair. He was crying! I moved my hands out from Deans hold. He stared at me for a moment, calculating to see if I was going to get away but I didn't. My arms wrapped around his waist and I found that I didn't care what he did and that I loved him more than anything. He froze in surprise then tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let go. The tears he bled still dripped on me and I bought him closer, ducking my head under his arm in an awkward bear hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cried in my hair. I was now the one to comfort, instead of being comforted. That was fine with me and I was going to stick with it.

A sudden thought occurred me and I tensed. If Dean was on the phone to ALEX and ALEX was the one listening the he'd know what I was and that I knew that HE was a HUNTER. He knew about vampires and he knew about me. What if Alex wasn't a 'retired' vampire hunter and what if he started coming after me? Oh and never did I stop to think if I had closed my mind.

Dean noticed me tense and he moved to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I was far from right but he knew I knew what he meant.

"Nothing" I insisted.

He groaned. But his eyes showed that he knew what I was going to say.

"Don't lie to me please, I can tell there's something wrong so spill." He ordered.

I bit my lip and held my tongue then decide against it and thought about what to say.

"Alex" I sighed.

Dean put on a confused face and edged me forward.

"What about Alex?" Dean asked.

"You told him what I was so I'm assuming he already knew, is he a hunter too?" I asked.

Dean tensed for a moment and re-arranged his features before I noticed.

"Mmm, was."

"Is he still part? Will he come after me?" I begged to know.

"Of course not, he will never touch you and he's an assistant. He doesn't have the body to fight so I taught him what I could" Dean promised.

"So I'm safe?" I asked urgently.

"I wouldn't say safe but I'd say yes from Alex. And you will be safe with me. Always." He swore.

I thought about that and I excepted what I was given. I was safe as long as he was around and Alex was not on my back. I'd hate to be stuck with hunters who _wanted_ to kill me and it would be bad for purebloods to get vamp-napped. There were only so few of us.

I hugged Dean and fell unconscious and this time I was allowed.

Dean did not leave me through the whole night and he made sure I was breathing every two seconds. I enjoyed his attention. And I loved him, which I was sure he heard in my sleep.

With that smug smile in the morning I knew he heard me.

"Have some pleasant dreams?" he laughed. I blushed and turned my head so he wouldn't see the eyes that betrayed me.

"They were fine, not much, that wasn't the same" I stated. He let me get away with that lie as it wasn't even believable to a child.

"Oh so you dream like that all the time?" He was sly and knew how to turn my statements back in my face. I blushed again.

"N-No, I-I-I meant I-I...I no...I d-didn't...I, OHH" I was lost for words. I thought Dean was going to come to a snappy reply that would shut me up but all he did was lean forward and kiss me.

"You know what? I love you more and I, too, dream of you" Dean said.

"There is nothing wrong with dreaming about what you have or what you want." He growled.

I blushed a tomato red and looked down. Dean moved closer to me and examined my neck. It was purely healed the only mark left was a scar. Wait a scar? Vampires don't get scars. They come with tattoo like scars that I do have on my upper left arm. The strange thing about my scar was that I had one. Purebloods don't get tattoos because they weren't made. The scars other vampires get were from when they were turned. My scar was a black rose with silver vines that encircled right around till it touched the end of the other side then hung out like the end of a ribbon. I didn't like that I was going to have more scars nor that I had more scars.

I jumped straight out of the bed when he said all was left was a scar. A scar for crying out loud and on a vampire, with flawless skin! I looked in my in-built cupboards mirror and examined my neck.

"This can't be right." I sighed "We don't scar. What the hell!?!"

I was at this point panicking. I was shaking slightly while I bought my hand up to touch the newly developed scars. My eyes started watering when it started tingling under my fingers.

A strong arm was around my waist and the other hand was wiping the tear that had escaped my eye.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"There's something wrong with me. First of all, I needed to drink twice in a fortnight when I should be able to go once on a whole month. Secondly, I couldn't swallow and it was killing me and lastly I have scars! We do not scar." I panicked.

Dean sighed.

"Why do you think your sick or whatever? Most vampires as I know go through something similar. I've seen it. True, most vampires do swallow but there are some who had gone through that experience but you were lucky as they were not. You had me and my connections. Your not sick and your safe." He whispered.

"What about the feeding?" I asked. Let's see him prove this.

"You maybe didn't get enough on the first night. If I remember correctly you didn't seem to like the idea of feeding off me and you tried to pull back. Have you stopped to think that maybe you pulled back to early and didn't get enough?" Dean answered reassuringly.

It made perfect sense but something didn't feel right.

" So as far as I am concerned you have nothing to worry about" Dean said.

I forced my eyes away from the scars and spun around. I wrapped my arms around Dean's waist and snuggled into his embrace.

I sighed when the human part of me growled.

Dean laughed." I guess blood isn't enough."

"Mmm."

" Want to go out for breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Sure, why not." I answered and shrugged.

"Well get dressed and we can go." Dean implied and looked me down. "I doubt people would fancy looking at you like that, though you can pull it off. You could stand in the forest and have men after you even if they knew you were out to get them."

I wasn't sure about the pulling it off part but I was sure he was right about needing to change. The clothes from the day before were covered in blood of both mine and Deans. Not good looks for the public I was sure.

"Okay" I answered. I grabbed my black tank-top and the nice pair of jeans I always wore.

I had a shower while Dean went for a quick run to his house. I was just finished getting dressed in my room when something flew through the window and smashed the glass. In the same instant a grey haze floated around me and it seemed to be choking me. I coughed and coughed. I sank to my knees and searched around for anything that would help. I came up with a top I had thrown on the ground in my fit to find my top. I put it to my nose and covered my mouth, it didn't help. The mist was getting larger and heavier. It took all the air from the room and soon I was gasping for breath.

It seemed to be getting hotter and a burning feeling crept up my arms. My eyes were watering and the coughing got worse. Blood was running down my ears from where the heat got in.

What was worse was the fact that my fangs exposed themselves. My eyes coloured again and a hungry rose in me. NOT AGAIN! What the hell is happening to me? I thought to myself. I remembered that I had communicated with Dean by mind and that I hadn't fully closed it up. Part of the communication was still there. Hopefully. I dropped to my hip and closed my eyes.

If I was going to try and get communication to Dean then I was going to need to lose the fangs. I controlled my hunger as good as I could and forced the fangs back in. With the force of losing the fangs, I pushed away the red eyes and that left me more vulnerable. Vampires were stronger when they were at their best. The cloud of smoke became unbearable and I started to panic more and more.

'Dean! Help...' I thought. I knew it didn't get in and that I wouldn't be able too. I knew we were too far apart.

I pushed myself to my knees with as much force I could muster and pushed myself over to where I hoped my bed was. I searched the covers for my phone and found it.

I couldn't see the light the phone shone but I didn't need it. All I needed was for Dean to be able to hear me.

I dialled in Dean's number as I remembered it and put it to my ears. I tried to contain my coughing when he picked up but I couldn't.

"N?" Dean asked. I didn't answer I was having trouble keeping the coughs in.

"N are you there?" Dean asked louder. I still couldn't answer. I had the phone close to my mouth now and I was coughing, chokingly. Dean wouldn't be able to put the coughing together, it probably sounded like clothing moving against itself.

"N, answer me. Are you there? What's wrong?" Dean was getting anxious now.

"Help" I Barely croaked and fell on the bed covers. My phone slid across the floor and I could hear Dean yelling. I slid off the bed and hit the floor. Darkness took over me and I fell into oblivion.

I woke to a dark room. My eyes took awhile to put it all together and when it was all there I gasped.

I struggled against the restraints that held me to a bedpost. The room was old fashioned and was, for sure, a hunters room. It was full of weapons from, bow and arrows to swords and knives. There too were smoke and mist bombs that had exploded in my room. There was a numerous amount of equipment to disable any creature. I noticed that this was a room to hold hostages as there were shackles up the walls some reaching higher then should be. There was also a cage. In one of the shackles was another vampire.

The vampire only stared at me while I tried to impossibly remove the restraints. He didn't look one bit happy and I wouldn't be either nor am I now. The outline of my birthmark scar burned and throbbed against my arm.

I gave up on the removal and glared at the door. I cringed into the bedpost when the door opened and two bulky men walked in. They barely stole a glance at the other vampire. One man looked really tan and had dark blue eyes and long black hair the other one was blond, short and fair skinned.

They stood and glared at me and I immediately felt helpless.

"You, you are the hunter girl. The unnatural purebloods, both of you." The black haired one spoke to both me and the other vampire.

True my name was Nighthunter but how did they know? And what do they mean unnatural purebloods?

"w-what d-do you m-mean unnatural?" I squeaked.

The men didn't look happy about me speaking.

The next words were almost a growl.

"Do not talk without permission is that clear?" The blond spoke. I only glared.

".CLEAR!" the man yelled. I nodded in fright. They dumped a bag in front of me which I didn't know they had.

"That's for you" the blond spoke and then they both left. I didn't dare open the bag.

I looked at the other vampire and wondered how long he had been here. He looked much to pale and it was easy to tell that he was starving. He also had dark hair and his eyes had a permanent look of red in them. He was strongly built and I wondered why he didn't just break through the shackles. He certainly looked like he could. The man stared not at me but at my birth scar. I again wondered what the other guy meant when he said unnatural purebloods.

The vampire slowly looked in my eyes and spoke for the first time.

"Your her." He said and added "that's blood by the way. Not poisoned." I didn't care to drink what was in the bag either way. I had lost my appetite.

I slid the bag over to the unknown vampire and leaned on the bedpost. Tired. I thought about what I could only think about. Dean.

What's going to happen while I'm stuck here? Will he try to find me? What if they get him and figure out that he's in league with me. A vampire?

The vampire man only looked at the bag and then at me.

"It's yours. I don't want it. Feel free to do what you want with it." I said. He grabbed the bag uncertainly and opened it up to show a blood bag. He bit into the bag and drank. I immediately noticed the difference in him. He became a darker shade and his eyes lightened. His hair got its gleam back and he suddenly looked stronger, much stronger.

"Who are you?" I asked when he had finished. His arm held a rose, a black and red tattoo and I thought I should have known what it represented, but nothing came to mind and I ignored it.

"My name is of no concern to you. If I shall want to tell you then it will be in due time. I do not trust those who I am not certain of and I will not risk my life, if I ever get out of here, to another to expose me." It sounded fair enough. I sighed and tried to relax and be alert at the same time. I was very tired.

"Now if I may ask. Who got you here?" he asked. It was funny how he said _who _not why I was here or how I got here.

"What do you mean, who got me here?" I asked.

"These are the best of hunters. They have more connections then anyone and they always get there way. They won't turn a blind eye on anyone and they won't go off nothing to find someone. Someone has sold you in and you don't know it. Someone has betrayed you." The vampire said. He had a gleam in his eyes that proved that he wasn't lying.

"Nobody has betrayed me as I don't know any hunters that are still part of the society." I answered.

"See that's where you are wrong. You do know someone from the hunter society and they have lied to you. You need to know your opponents to trust them. Do remember that." He ordered.

I stuck with the nickname V for this vampire because so many words stuck to it. Vampire, vicious, violent, vile, and any other repulsive v word you could find.

I did know who I was up against. Not that I was up against them anyway. Dean wouldn't do that to me and he'd break Alex's bones if he tried.

" He wouldn't do it" I reply firmly.

V shook his head.

" You cannot fall in love too someone sworn to destroy our race. They had made a vow when they started their training that they _will _kill us off and they will always stay a vampire hater no matter what. It is their nature and they obey it. They crave our blood as we do theirs." He stated.

When I thought about it all the weirdness Dean showed me all fit in. The hesitation when we talk about the hunters. The hesitation when I asked if Alex was still a hunter, the slight way he forced me drink his blood when there was no other alternative. The call when he spoke to Alex for a cure. They shouldn't have had access to books like that or potions of the sort in which he used to heal me. The thoughts about being sorry, everything else he said was a lie. A lie to get to me; the unusual pureblood.

My face was drained of any colour that may have been there. I couldn't be thinking this. He wouldn't betray me, would he?

I stared at the floor when I spoke next.

"He wouldn't. No I don't believe it." I whispered.

"Believe it as you look around here. You are trapped and he is the so called ex-hunter. Face it, he lied to you and you fell for it. He never loved you, he just took advantage of you." V's luring voice made lots of sense.

"No" I whispered. The waterworks had started again and I didn't bother keeping them locked up.

" You know I am right. I see it written all over you, yet you cry and deny it. He is not worth the effort of your tears. You are a vampire and you have denied that too, for too long. Be what you are and don't hold it back, it will get the worst of you. You will eventually die and the hunter is to blame. You need to let that strong side of you out. The side you keep locked in and you need to do it to escape here." He said. This all had made perfect sense to me.

I twisted my tied hands and grabbed hold off the bedpost. I hit it hard and it cracked and parts broke off but it didn't give in. I sighed and looked at V. He stared at me wide-eyed and I could tell that look. It's the 'you're a vamp woman, you can't do that' look. I sighed and gave up. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I really didn't want to. I fell into a dreamy state I didn't seem to notice and I talked but didn't feel.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said. "You just be what you are and don't hold it in."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked me over with a smug smile I did not notice.

I did not think I was holding anything in. But there was one thing that didn't make sense.

" If he did betray me why was he so panicky when I called him and he couldn't hear me because of the fumes? Why did he tell me he loved me and save my life just to throw it back in my face?" I stated.

"Acting. It is a battle structure as well. They all take it. They all learn it and nobody is fooled." I knew that there was more he was not telling me but I did not care. I felt numb and everything made sense now. I did not like the sense of knowing. I now feared it.

I slept the rest of the day thinking about what I was told.

The next day two more men walked in. I recognized the first man as the blond one from the day before but the other one I didn't notice.

"Your coming with us" the blond one said and unchained me.

My legs were weak and I was in a complete daze when they walked me out. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings in case I ever escaped, though I didn't plan to escape now. I have nothing left for me here.

They took me to an ugly grey room that held a huge skeletal chair. Its back was missing apart from the outline structure. The legs came out at the front in an awkward angle the back legs were fine. The chair had some head brace looking thing that didn't look too appealing. The room casted an eerie glow and made me shiver upon walking in it. In an arrangement were a number of weapons and items, that too, didn't look so nice.

They handed me a tiny dress that showed a lot of leg and chest and took me to a small completely bare room and ordered me to change. The dress was clingy and I didn't like it one bit.

When I finished I re-entered the scary room. They strapped me to the chair and I noticed the necessity of the awkward legs. This was a discipline chair. And they were going to inflict pain on me to get what they want, which I didn't know what they wanted.

The chair was very uncomfortable and it helped no better when my arms were tied on the top of the chairs structure above my head. The room was awfully stuffy and it was boiling hot.

"And now we wait." The blond said.

Wait for who? What was going to happen to me?

In that moment a man in his early twenties walked in. He wore all black and his brown hair reached his ears in a spike like look. His eyes were black and I cringed away from him immediately. This guy just screamed DANGER!

He walked over to me and motioned for his men to leave. They did so willingly and then I was left to face a huge fear.

The man removed a scalpel from a table to the left of him. He walked over to me and talked. But not before I leaned over the chair and chucked up everything in me, if there was anything in me. The vomit was red, not good. I ignored it and so did the man.

His voice was thick and a slight trace of order held behind it.

"Do you know what I am going to do?" he asked " I know you do and I want information from you if it means I need to slice off every organ in your body to get it."

I was very scared of this man but I tried not to let it show. I glared but I was sure I didn't fool him. Terror was written all over my face and body.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'll give you a chance to start." He nodded to me but I just stared. I didn't know what he wanted.

"Umm. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"About you. You're a half race. A half vampire, half hunter. We want to know who created you." He said.

This was going to be a hard one.

"I don't know who created me. The person who gave birth to me left and until this day I didn't know what I was, well except that I knew I was a vampire. It's hard to miss that. But I thought I was just a normal pureblood." I answered honestly. The man put the scalpel down and then listened to the rest of what I had to say.

"Mmm, I can tell you're not lying but something seems oddly off." The man mused. His eyes sparkled with the thought of figuring out what I can do. Of what I could give him, if I could give him anything.

I suddenly really hated this man. Scratch the being scared of him, I now really hate him. I hated that t the stranger of a vampire said that I was betrayed and I hated to know that he was right. Well at least I was thinking he was right. I wished it wasn't true with all the hope in my, none beating heart.

One part of me ached to know the truth and hope it's all a misunderstanding but another part of me screamed at the top of her lungs and threatened to slice Dean's throat open and drain all his blood.

Another small inkling warned the dangerous part of me that I had already ripped Dean open and drained his blood. I imagined small mini me's around me and that made me laugh out loud. The man stared at me like I had already cracked. I probably already have. I'm imagining things all too much.

I didn't take notice in what the man was doing.

He had talked to me again and I hadn't noticed so he thought I was ignoring him.

He hit me hard across my face. I shrieked when I felt my jaw snap. The force of the attack didn't even startle the chair. It sat there being a respectable part of this god given community and holding me in place like a nice torturing chair should be doing.

My head dropped to my chest and I felt like I was going to fall unconscious. The man yelled the question at me again but I was far from hearing. I couldn't even hear myself think.

He grabbed a knife and slid it slowly across my arm. I screamed and he only got more annoyed.

"Tell me!" he screamed.

"Tell you what?! I don't know what you want!" I screamed. He sighed and moved to one of the bigger, dangerous looking objects. Oh no. I groaned internally.

Just at that second the door smashed in and a joyful looking stranger vampire and an over protective hunter stood there. The vampire looked around, curious to see what I was going through.

The hunter looked at me, half to dead in the seat, and then at the other torturing hunter with deadly intention.

"What have you done to her?!" Dean growled. I couldn't even look up to see what he was doing. I stayed limp in my chair. Dean was at the hunter's throat in seconds and he threw him into the wall next to me. I flinched away from him even though I couldn't move.

Dean was right in front of me a second later. His hand went under my chin and I flinched. My room buddy noticed and came to squat next to me. Numbness floated through me and then he snapped my jaw back to normal. I was sure my jaw would heal before the numb feeling wore off. The day's events still left me exhausted though.

Dean stood in front of the hunter and glared at him.

"Did I give you permission to do this!" he shrieked. "To hurt _her_ of all people. Your sick and have no right to be a hunter! Why do you think we share a different hunter's community then the black hunters?! So _no_ creature, human or vampire would go through something like this!" he growled motioning to me and my vamp buddy. I was sure he was motioning more to me and my tortured body. So this was true? He was still in league with the other hunters?

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know she was with you. We d-didn't know that hunter's beloved vampires until now." The other hunter swore with pure terror in his eyes.

" You and _no_ other hunter will _ever_ touch her again do you hear me. Otherwise you will personally face me. From here on out you are her watcher. You will make sure nobody tries to hurt her otherwise your life is in my hands and let me tell you that I won't be so friendly if that happens." Dean said.

"y-yes sir" he stuttered.

"Leave now and make sure nobody touchers her as she will be staying with me for a little bit. Make sure that Nicky has my room ready and clean. Get her to add some extra draws for nite's clothes." He ordered. The hunter nodded and disappeared.

"Nite?" I grumbled lightly. I wasn't sure if Dean had heard me but he did.

"Just a nickname for the other's to use. I don't think they'll mix well if they heard your real name. They'll think what I thought and probably poke you till you give in, which you can't do seeing that it really is your name." Dean explained. I was almost fell asleep where I sat.

Dean untied me from my chairs' strangle hold and picked me up lightly in his arms. I weighed nothing to him. He didn't even drop his arms slightly when held me. I didn't pay any attention to where he was taking me and I honestly didn't care. I was in Deans arms and that was all that mattered.

"Love you" I whispered.

I fell unconscious just when I heard him say:

"I love you more than you could imagine."

I woke up in a red silk covered bed. I didn't move. I felt too comfortable. I looked around at my surroundings and was amazed by what I saw.

To my right was a huge in-built closet and next to it was a huge bathroom. The room evolved into two doors that opened wide. Past the doors was a huge unit. It had two long lounges, a kitchen, a spare room, a place that looked oddly like a library, and an office or who-knows-what.

In between the two lounges was a black coffee table and to its right, next to the wall, was a big plasma television. A various amount of DVD's racked along both sides of the wall next to the TV. In the wall unit under the TV was a huge speaker system and lots of CD's. More than I had ever seen in my life.

It took me a moment to notice that I wasn't alone. Above the blanket that I lied in was Dean. He was facing me and his eyes were closed but I could tell he was awake. I turned over and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed grateful and wrapped his arms around me. He tightened them and bought me closer. His face brushed through my hair and I closed my eyes. His lips touched my forehead and then moved down to my lips. I kissed him back then lied there in his arms for a long time. I was getting hot after awhile and I wondered if Dean was asleep or not. I was going to just stay still and burn rather than wake Dean but I think he noticed the heat coming from both of us, as he grabbed the blanket and pushed it to the bottom of the bed. The sudden cold hit me and I almost shivered but Dean's arms were back around me and his heat kept me warm enough not to grab the blanket and wrap it back around my body.

It took me awhile to noticed that someone had changed me and the scent on the clothes indicated who had done it. I blushed and Dean noticed. He chuckled at my embarrassed look and pointed out something that should have been clear to me.

"I am about 120 years old not actually 16 remember. It should not be so unusual for me to change you. Though it was a delight and a very easy job to do. It took me seconds and I didn't see much. You wear an undershirt remember. The only thing I really saw was a stunning amount of leg." He laughed.

I blushed darker and punched him lightly. I was going to jerk my hand back instantly but he grabbed it before I could react. He kissed each finger till he got to the index finger on my right hand. I noticed that it had a new ring and it was stunning. I jerked my hand back and twinkled my fingers. The silver ring was wrapped in vines with a red glass like metal, around some very pretty, very expansive looking diamonds. I glared at its beauty and Dean laughed.

"Do you like it? I got it for you. It matched you." He said. I raised my eyebrows. He laughed more and explained.

"Well one your beautiful, more beautiful than the ring but it symbolizes such the same thing. It's a question in which needs to be opened." he said this while tracing the vines and I understood what he meant. He meant that the vines were so strange that nobody could figure out what it was. Glass or metal? Or something else entirely. He went on.

"You're a diamond which belongs to me and I hope always will." he said and I glared at him this time.

"What?"He asked.

" I will always be yours but don't think that I am some diamond that could be stolen away in a second." I said. He laughed at me and hugged me to him.

"Glad to know" he said. I smiled and hugged him hard.

He bought the subject back to the ring after ten minutes of silence.

"Do you like the ring?" he asked curious. I shook my head and he frowned.

"I love it" I said and tilted my head to kiss him. He kissed me back and smirked with an unreadable face.

"What?" I asked slowly and narrowed my eyes.

He laughed at me then confused me.

"Say yes" he said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

He pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his forehead on my shoulder then pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked seriously. This still confused me but I answered either way.

"Of course I do, I have never loved anyone else." I answered.

"Will you stay with me always? Forever?" he asked.

I had no idea where this was leading but I went along with it.

"What a stupid question to ask!" I accused "I will always be with you as long as you still want me"

" Okay, good. Now I want to do something but I want you to say yes first and then not wreck it for me, okay?" he said. I narrowed my eyes and he laughed.

"It's not something bad. You should like it and it would make things with us more official." He said.

I looked at the ring on my finger then grumbled under my breath.

"Can't get anymore official." I muttered. Dean laughed again the leaned down to kiss me.

His kiss was urgent and amused at the same time, it took my breath away.

"Say yes" he growled kissing my neck. I trembled and I didn't want to refuse him anything, ever.

"Yes" I whispered. Dean's hands tangled in my hair as he kissed me roughly but pleasantly.

"No turning back" he ordered.

"No turning back" I promised out of breath.

Dean squished a pillow into my face and I got the idea.

"No peeking" he ordered. I laughed and I felt the bed tip as he moved. He was back in a flash and took the pillow away from my face. In front of my eyes stood a gold ring. It had red rubies and destined even through death engraved into it. It was more beautiful than any other ring I had ever seen.

I stared wide-eyed at it and Dean reacted before I caught on.

"No turning back" he reminded me.

He was on both his knees in front of me and that's when it hit me.

"Oh god!" I gasped so quickly that it was just like a squeal.

Dean grinned then spoke in a serious, luring voice.

"Nighthunter. Since the first time I saw you and to the day we now sit, I have loved you. I will always be yours and I will always keep you safe. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I shook off the shock then moved so my face was to Deans cheek, my mouth inches away from his mouth.

"You know what?"I said and he tensed. I grinned." That is the most stupidest question you've asked me yet." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back and pushed me on my back, on the bed.

He pulled away and I pouted. He laughed then grabbed my left hand. He pushed the ring onto the most luring of my fingers then he hugged me hard. He kissed me once more then both our stomachs protested in union.

We laughed then Dean pulled me to my feet. He sat me down at the bench's high stools and began making breakfast. Eggs, bacon and some unusual looking meat.

I knew it was gross but I had to try. The tray that held the meat was in front of Dean and I slipped my finger into it. I tasted the animal blood and pulled an ugly face. Dean laughed at me then handed me a glass of orange juice that I was so grateful for. I gulped the lot and stayed clear of the disgusting blood.

Breakfast was ready in ten minutes and I was given another glass of orange juice.

I noticed that the strange meat was a mixture of sausage, tomato, chives and cheese. Interesting.

I ate two plates and Dean laughed at my appetite.

"Yum." I said then glared at the gross packet in the bin. Dean laughed at my glare then picked me up before I noticed I wasn't on the floor or on a chair. He swung me around in a circle and I laughed along with him. He was so happy.

"My fiancé" he growled happily.

"My to-be husband" I giggled.

A lady walked straight into the room then as soon as seeing us she turned back around and closed the door, but not before I noticed her blush. We both laughed at the small intrusion.

"Guess we need to warn people to knock now" Dean said. I blushed slightly but Dean still noticed it.

He nibbled my neck and an electric wave shot through me. I groaned and pulled myself down to kiss him. He kissed me back just as eagerly but then I froze as another familiar scent entered the room.

I half hissed then I was out of Deans arms and I hid myself behind his body. His hand stroked my arm lightly, reminding me that I was safe with him. I was shaking and Dean glared at the hunter.

The hunters face was pale and he had seen our little show. He swallowed and looked at me apologetically. My hands gripped Dean's shirt and I tried to stay on my feet.

"What are you doing here?" Dean barked.

"I've come to warn that some of the hunters are still a little tense that a vampire is staying with us." The hunter whispered. He was looking at the floor and I felt a little bit sorry for him.

"She is not just _some_ vampire. If the hunters want to get to her they have to deal with me. I won't let my fiancé be hurt. Do you understand that?" Dean growled.

The hunters' eyes glanced at both our fingers and he regained some colour. He looked straight at us now.

"Of course sir. They will not harm her and all of us will protect her with our lives." He said. "welcome to the community, nite."

He was being polite to me. Welcome to the community still sounded strange though. I had to try and keep my giggles in but I was sure Dean could feel me shaking. He looked back at me and winked. I blushed and the hunter smirked. I stepped out slightly and stood in Deans embrace on his side. I looked at the floor and both Dean and the hunter laughed at my uncomfortable look.

The hunter looked at my arm that had not healed and until now I had not noticed it.

"I am sorry about that" he said miserably. I only stared at the cut that should have been healed.

"It should have healed" I stated. Dean looked at me.

"It's the hunter gear. The weapons. They hold a spell that causes it." The hunter spoke.

"Don't worry it will heal fine. No scars and all. It will just take a little longer than usual." Dean promised. I sighed.

I remembered why I had the gash and then I looked at the hunter and asked the bugging question.

"What did you want me for? Yesterday I mean?" I asked. Dean sighed and answered that for me.

" Someone's hunting you. I sent out some people, hunters, to find out why and who. Little did they know that they caught the person I was trying to keep safe." Dean answered flatly. I smiled and rubbed his arm for comfort.

"I always have people after me Dean. You can't stop them all." I said.

"I may not be able to stop them all but I will keep you safe...and so will my men." Dean insisted. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Umm, what's your name?" I asked the hunter.

He smiled and answered." Roy, but my full name is Androylen."

I smiled and tried to be a nice as I could.

"Well Androylen or Roy will you do me a favour?" I asked and stared at Dean. I wanted to be alone with him and it was written all over my face.

"Oh right. I guess it's a time for you two to celebrate. Be sure to come down and celebrate with us all later, okay." He said and turned. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I heard the door lock and wondered how it did. Then I noticed that Dean was smirking. I caught on.

"You did that? But I didn't see you move!" I said.

"I am faster than you think." He said and before I could understand what he was going to do, I was off the ground and in his arms. I grinned than cheated. I opened his mind to me and saw what he was thinking.

'Haha, bet she didn't see that coming.' He was coming to the part where he wanted to kiss me but I beat him to the punch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms dropped in shock by my sudden move. I didn't need his arm to hold me up though. I hung on him for a minute then wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't think anything comprehendible so I closed his mind. We both groaned and that woke me to what we were doing.

I broke free with a gasp and Dean stared at me with pure lust.

"We can't. Not yet" I said. Dean pouted but he smiled anyway.

"Okay" he said then bent down to kiss me again. I kissed him back. I didn't want to break the kiss so I used mind communication. 'I am serious, it will be dangerous. We need to wait' I thought.

'Wait for what? How long before we can?' he questioned.

'Not till after where married. Our nature turns in the events of marriage. We can do things without hurting our partner and our needs change.' I stated.

'What do you mean, our needs change?' he asked curious.

'We won't need to feed as often, we won't have to wait for..." I let my mind think that then moved on. 'We adapt more to our partner's lifestyle and gain strength.' I thought.

'Sounds good to me but I don't want to wait.' He thought.

'We need to wait otherwise I'd end up turning you' I communicated. He smiled against my lips.

'And what is so bad about that?' he stated.

I growled. 'A lot.'

He laughed 'what if I just cut you, held you down then drank your blood? Then what would you do?' he asked.

'I will take you out of here and throw you to all those hunters.' I said.

'Oh but they know that I'll turn. I told them that I might and they agreed that it was fine as long as it was for love and that I'll still be here to command.' He thought slyly.

I moved my lips away and growled. He laughed.

"Then I'll do it myself." I growled aloud. He laughed even louder.

"Oh? And just how are you going to do that? You wouldn't be able to do it either way. You're too attached to me." He growled playfully. I couldn't help but giggle loudly when he tickled me. I was still completely off the ground and I couldn't move my arms away without falling on my butt.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I yelled in a laugh.

"Why?" he growled playfully.

"Because. Stop it." I laughed.

"But I'm enjoying it." He mused. I grabbed his head and pushed him back, little did I know that the bed was so close to us when he fell on top of it.

A hunger arose in me once again and I pushed it back. It was hard and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it too long.

My legs were on either side of Dean and he pushed them back so quick that I landed on his chest with a 'humph'. He was laughing when I glared. I twinned my fingers together and lied them on his chest which I then lied my chin on. I stared at him through my lashes and memorized his laugh to mind.

I closed my eyes and listened to the chime-like tone to his voice and smiled. He noticed my pre-occupied out of body experience and grinned slyly.

I came back to my own when he kissed me hard and long. I was shocked at how intensified our kiss got and a little startled that I hadn't noticed that he moved so my back was pressed to the bed.

My thoughts ran wild and that's when I noticed what he was doing. My eyebrows crinkled together and I tried to break away from the kiss. He finally gave up when I stopped responding. I suddenly felt an intense fuzzy feeling and instantly knew we were not alone.

I made only my eyes search the room but the rest of my features looked content on Dean. He noticed my searching scrutiny and his body tensed for on-coming attack. This feeling was all wrong. It was too strong, I hardly got anything from the other hunters I had met. I felt around my upper thigh for the small knife that I used to hold there and came up with nothing.

When I was younger I used to take a pocket knife everywhere with me, because everyone thought I wasn't experienced in battle. Women of vamps were never allowed to train for battle but when I was turned I was ,supposed, born I came with the pack, the intelligence. I knew how to do everything. From a strangle hold to a high-side kick that took everyone I tried it on, off their feet. The vampire's didn't know this though and I never cared to tell them. I carried the knife around everywhere and didn't complain when I was given it. I never had a need for it until now.

I caught a glimpse of something moving just behind the closets open door.

'Trust me.' I communicated to Dean.

He looked at me questionably but before he could try and ask I kissed him. I made a move as if to pull away and Dean looked startled. I got up off the bed and put on false anger.

"What was that for! Why'd you do that? What gives you the right to bite me! I told you I won't change you!" I screamed at him. I hoped that he could hear the false note in my voice. It didn't look like he heard it. He stared at me in pure-hurt and confusion. I needed his help but he wasn't catching on. I gave up trying to make him understand and I had no time to think and send it all through to him so I attacked him.

I jumped on him and hit the crap out of him. Not that that helped much. My fists barely grazed him but I reach a spot where he let out a small groan of pain and then he hit me, hard.

He hit me across the face with way too much force. I flew of the bed and rolled across the floor. He stared at me in horror but I didn't pay attention. I struggled to move on the floor but my plan wasn't working. He hit me too hard. I was paralysed. I stifled a groan and a sob, just as the hunter broke in the room. He strode right over to me and picked me up off the ground. He threw me into the wall and I let out a small gasp. He was back at me a second later and I tried not to scream or thrash (not that I could move at all either way) when he bashed into me, three hundred times harder then Dean had ever hit me.

I felt my bones shattering under the fists that hit me. I was blacking out but every hit bought me back and I regretted ever bring the plan, that backfired, up. I was hoping that Dean put the puzzle together and helped me. It took him around two minutes to figure it out and by then I was pretty much dead(not un-dead as I already am, but dead-dead, like never waking up dead.) he grabbed the hunter by the shoulders and pulled him off me. The hunter protested and Dean tried to explain to him about what happened. The hunter wouldn't listen and he was glaring at me deadly.

Another lot of hunters broke into the room. Looking from Dean, who was holding the hunter, back to me. I was sure I looked horrid on the floor but I could do nothing. I was a wreck of a vampire. My eyes faded out but I could still hear everything over the buzz in my head.

"Get him out of here. Hold him in a room. Don't let him out until I get there."Dean ordered the hunters.

People left the room but I could still feel other presences, probably because they were all touching me. I didn't know I was whining, till a soft girl's voice brushed my hair and mumbled soft words to me. Harder hand that were not Deans lifted me from the floor. I slumped back against him, my head thrown over his arm so if I could see, I would be seeing up-side down.

I could feel a number of people in the room, not because of their scent or because of the increased buzzing in my head, but because there was a lot of uncomfortable rustling. I was taken out of the room in a half run. I was lied down on a gurney and then someone else's hand were on me. The hands tried to feel my pulse which I had none of and gave up when he discovered that I had no beating heart to have a pulse. Orders were thrown from this man around to many people and then a number of needles and equipment were lodged into me. I could feel an annoying pulsating feeling in me and tried not to think about what it might be. A strap along with something else was covered over my nose and mouth. Another annoying buzzing sound came from that machine that pushed air into me and I tried to ignore that as well. Someone was squeezing my hand but I didn't know who it was. The warm hand was small and I thought it might have been the girl who was with me before.

After a numerous amount of machinery and object, I cared not to think about, were stinking out of me the people stopped for half-a-breath. Everything was silent for how I was going to react to it. Little did I know that they had stopped because someone else entered the room.

I could tell the uncomfortable silence was because Dean entered the room. He pulled over a chair, which a person around the corner would have been able to hear, and sat directly next to me. I felt him grab my hand and squeeze. I wanted to open my eyes or smile or something but I couldn't. I couldn't move a muscle. He kissed my forehead and whispered things to me. He was close to tears I could tell. I wanted to wake up and comfort him, tell him that everything was fine, but in my condition nothing was fine.

I heard him turn and talk to someone but I didn't know what he said.

"She has no heart-beat. I can't tell how she'll turn out but we'll have to wait and see. She's showing signs of breathing which is good and helpful considering what she is and in the morning she should be healed by her own accord..." the man said back to Dean.

"Is it fine to take her out of here?" Dean asked.

"It is. Just come get me if she starts acting up or something." The man spoke. Dean picked me up off the gurney and I noticed how nothing tugged at me. I felt nothing sticking out of me and hoped that that meant that there was nothing in me. The thing that was around my mouth and nose was gone too.

I was cuddled and held comfortably against Dean's chest as he walked out with me. I felt other people hands stroke me every now and then; every time we passed a person I had someone touch me. Their hands were always warm and I wanted to sigh.

I was placed on a bed and someone else shut the door. Dean lied next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair and I tried not to hear his sobs. Before anything he changed me, it was strange but I put up with it. I Was put into something of silk.

"I should have known, you warned me and I still couldn't work it out till it was too late. I'm sorry baby, please wake up." He begged. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to tell him it was my fault and that everything was okay. I wanted to comfort him and try not to cry with him but I couldn't. It was frustrating and I didn't like it one bit.

I forced all my power into my eyes and they fluttered but they didn't open fully. I caught blurry visions of Dean's room and what a mess it was. I could see a small glimpse of glass in one corner where I was attacked and a lot of blood-like substance.

Dean noticed my fluttering and he stood over me to look down. He held my face between his hands and begged me to stay awake.

I tried. I kept fluttering my eyes but that was all I could do. I couldn't move any other part of my body and that was depressing. I couldn't even think right but I had to try something. Some of us had a healer in their mists and ours back home was storm. Right now all I needed was V.

'V' I tried to communicate by my mind.

It got to Dean but he was confused. "what's a v?" he asked. I was sure he was thinking about that ugly yellow-green drink.

'Vamp...room...you' I tried to get a full sentence but that was as good as it got.

He thought about what I was trying to say and then his eyes-brows shot up. He moved off the bed and I groaned internally by the pain it caused. He went to the door and shot orders at the girl who was out there. Ten minutes later V entered the room. He looked like he just woke up and he looked really annoyed. He saw me and his eyes-brows shot up to his hair line. He looked happy that we wanted to see him but when I didn't move he looked oddly strange.

"Oh god, why am I here? Do I want to see what you two had been up to?" he asked blushing slightly. You got to be kidding me. Has he not noticed that Dean was still human? Or that if we were 'up to something' that Dean would be in the process of changing?

"She asked for you. We saw what you did to her before and I guess she got the impression that you might be able to do it again. "Dean half-begged in a defeated tone. Only now did V notice the state I was in and why I couldn't move. He moved to kneel on the edge of the bed. He wore a white-long sleeve button up shirt that was crinkled and half-opened. He wore jeans and one of the legs was pushed up to his knee. He put one soft, strong hand on my arm. He looked really, really strong, like a hunter. I felt a very strong connection to him, I wanted it to feel different then what he was making me feel, but I couldn't, because it made my heart leap to my throat, and burned my insides out. I refused to feel this way about anyone but Dean.

I felt the rush of power release inside me and I was healing rapidly. This healing involved a lot of energy and I was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant. My bones cracked together and my bruises left me with only a small scar every couple of centimetres away from each other. My head cleared and I was able to move. The last of the healing cleared up and only then did I notice that I was biting on my lip hard so that I wouldn't cry out and cause Dean more pain. This condition was, of course, my fault anyway. He shouldn't need to be upset because he wasn't quick to notice what I was getting at.

I sighed when the pain subsided and stared thankfully at V. I wished he'd tell me his name though. He released me and I tried to sit up. With the help of Dean I was able to get up fully straight. Even rapid healing needs time to take effect. I groaned when the blood rushed to my head.

Dean held me close and his head rested on my shoulder. I rested my head on his and sighed.

I could tell that V was getting very uncomfortable and that he wished to go, but when he did turn to leave I grabbed his wrist and he jerked in surprise. For some odd reason I feel oddly connected to him, but I wanted it to be like a brother to a sister. With sudden clarity I could tell he felt the same way.

What did Roy mean when he said that we were half-vampires, half-hunters?

It seemed oddly weird seeing how I was told I was born and that I can't remember much before I was twelve years old. In fact I remember nothing before the age of twelve, I knew it was something bad, something horrid had happened, but I didn't know. I did know that I had the hang of killing things before I became a vampire, and that seemed to explain the hunter theory, but it didn't explain much else to me.

I was getting very hot, my hand still remained on V's, and I was feeling much too comfortable than I should have with two extremely hot guy's in the same room. I felt as if my body was burning the red paint colour it should have been doing. I felt a pull towards V, I wanted to know his name, I wanted to remove the shirt and see his bare chest, I wanted to kiss him and hug him; I wanted what I couldn't have. I had a love for two men, both in which were hiding things from me. Oh, and that brought questions to my head, like, why the hell does every hunter in this building seem to follow Dean like a lost puppy? I was about to ask when a bunch of the so called puppies entered the room.

All ten of them spared no glance to anyone but Dean. They were all coated in muck, in blood, dried and wet, they were covered in bruises, and scratches, dirt and mud, their faces were all set in triumph smiles. I could smell the blood, it was not appealing to me, because of a certain reason, only the reason was the fact that I jumped from the bed, and V took a protective stance in front of me. I glared at the people in gasps and disbelief, I was absolutely terrified of them, not because of what they looked like, but because of what they smelt like.

They hadn't simply went in for training, or fought animals as a game, but they were coated in blood, in _vampire_ blood. More pacifically; vampire _royal_ blood. Royal's don't fight unless they have a reason to, and it's only ever for self defence. I could smell and even more familiar scent on the people; I could smell storm's scent, my sister's scent! I was gasping in disbelief, not because of that by itself, but because I knew that Dean was the one to give the orders to destroy them. It took me ages before I noticed that I was crying. I was clutching V's shirt from behind and crying into his shirt. It all fell on top of me, Dean was lying to me the whole time. He's a normal hunter, not a voluntary skill's man. He lied to me! He hurt me, and I insisted on not sticking around to discover what else he could do to me, but I didn't have the courage to leave, not yet, and not alone.

"Why? W-What did Y-You do?" I cried. My sister, my sister was a victim of these, these killers!

"What's wrong?" Dean asked with fake confusion. I couldn't stop gasping. I didn't fall for the comment, I kept talking.

"M-My sister! H-her scent, you k-killed her. My sister." I choked. Dean's eyes went wide, and I knew this was real, he had honestly not known that my sister as one of them that was killed.

"T-The royal's, my sister, she's royal. Y-You killed her!" I screamed in disbelief, clutching onto V's shirt.

"N, N, it's not what you think, we didn't, they wouldn't." Dean lied. I knew he was lying, my actual powers, myself indulged powers were coming back, my sense for lies, my sense for truth, they were listening and pinpointing everything, including his lies.

"Liar! You're a liar, you knew all along. I hate you! I should have never trusted you. I hate you, you got it!" I screamed, I automatically grew canines and went red eyed. I was hungry, again, and I was very, very angry. The hunter's obviously didn't know what I was because they took defence, baring up with weapons and gear to kill me. I was shaking badly, sure I didn't like Storm, but I didn't hate her, mainly because we were actual blood relatives. We shared the same blood, only I refused to be royal.

"My sister, my blood relative, my own sister! My own blood!" I choked at him. I knew he loved me, and I knew he meant me no harm, but he destroyed me at this moment.

I stared directly into Dean's eyes, mine blurry with tears.

"She was my blood. She was my family. She was my DNA. She practically raised me. She was my mother when I knew of no other. She kept me alive. You destroyed her. You destroyed her blood. You killed her. You murdered me." I threw at him. I was blank; I lost my own love, because he lied to me. I was emotionless. He murdered my sister, when she would not have fought in the first place.

"You killed her, and when the time comes you'll kill me. Do you know why? Because I assume your plan is to rid of all Royals, so you can, what? Take over the vampire world? You think you have succeeded in that, well I have another thing coming. My blood is royal, I am royal. And if you want your plan to succeed, you'll need to kill me, and I won't leave without a fight." I said, in a voice of monotone. My eyes changed back, my teeth found their original spots, and I was crying, I was grief stricken. She was my only family, my only relative.

"I was not made a vampire, I was born one. Nobody can tell me otherwise." I glared. I hated them all, and I wasn't sticking around to find out more.

At my words of being a royal V had dropped to his knees in a bow. It was not something he could choose, every vampire had to do it when a Royal made fact to the world that she was now in charge, or partly in charge. It was like a command, something they had no choice but to obey, even if they rejected it, or wasn't given the order. It was simply our way.

"V, please get up, please get me out of here." I struggled. V did as I asked. Taking my arm and walking straight. He walked pass the hunters while dragging my lifeless body along. I couldn't walk, I didn't want to breathe, I didn't want to live, but I was going to anyway. I felt a bulge in my stomach and half way down the corridor I stopped. I pulled away from V's grasp and vomited on the side walk. This was not normal, I was choking up blood.

The bump in me felt like it was kicking, but I had never done anything to ever conceive a child. I knew instantly whose child it would be, even if I hadn't done anything with him. There was a myth for vampire's, that if a vampire found his or her soul mate that it was possible to carry a child, even if the process of making it wasn't involved. I was sure the hunters all knew this, and that was probably why Dean came up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was crying harder now.

I knew I still loved him, I could never stop loving him, and that was why I let him hug me while I wrecked his hall. V looked a little taken back, but he, too, understood and left us alone. I was crying a lot, but I didn't break Deans hold.

"I don't know if I can do this." I rushed between a cough. Dean rubbed my back, assuring me. I could help but lean into his touch.

"You're not alone in this, I promise you. Everyone will be here for you, especially me. Just, please, trust me." He begged. I stared at him for a moment before leaning back over. I'm seriously going to hate vomiting every two seconds.

"I can only trust you when you trust me. Don't lie to me; don't keep things from me, even if it is hard to tell." I breathed. I waited a moment before deciding that I had enough of spewing up everything I had inside me. A kick, or _bite_, hit my stomach and I gasped. How long had this kid been inside me?

Dean grabbed my shoulder to keep me up and I screamed. This child hurt.

"N? What's wrong?" he asked quickly. I took a deep breath.

"I-I think the child's older then I thought, I only thought he was recent, but he's biting me." I choked, clutching my stomach in pain. This was extreme, I never thought I'd get pregnant; it was usually rare, very, very rare, in the vampire society.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Dean tried to get my mind off the pain. I sighed with pain filled lungs.

I gasped again. "Trust me." I answered. Dean picked me up and walked out to the court yard, along a fence, towards another building. Many people, hunters, stared at me in shock. No doubt that they knew what was happening, and surprised by it, but by some glares I got, I knew they all knew I was vampire now.

One girl shot up and ran to us when I cried out in pain again. Her hands fluttered around my stomach even though Dean was walking and she was rushing to keep up.

"What can I do?" she practically shrieked. Another younger girl joined her; they both knew what I was and what was happening.

"Yeah, what can we do?" the other one asked in concern. Dean sighed.

"Ellie, Go tell Macy to set up an ultrasound bed. Kate, will you please stay with Nite when I go. I just need to deal with one thing; I will only be a moment." He spoke to them. The girl who came up second quickly left to talk to Macy, while Kate fluttered around helplessly. I cried out again and buried my head to Dean's shoulder to muffle my cry, but it was still loud and Kate almost shrieked.

"Oh god." She stated. Dean rubbed my head protectively.

"Hush, hush. It's okay, well get this fixed. We can get you an early birth if it's in the long stages." He promised. I cried red tears into his shirt and gasped, over and over again. I was laid down on the bed but that only made it worse. I folded myself up in a very uncomfortable position, but it felt much better. Kate sat next to me and traced my arm soothingly as I cried. She was very worried, and she seemed to want to cry too.

"Oh god, no offence, but if I met my soul mate, and he's vampire, then I don't want to get pregnant, it looks like it hurts, and you look so bad." She said in a concerned voice. I used a pillow to muffle my cries as another lady walked in with Ellie. Kate was brown headed, long curl's and blue eyes, as Ellie was black straight, short haired with green eyes and the other lady who introduced herself as Macy, had brown eyes and blond hair that was cropped short.

"Okay, Hun? I'm going to ask you to turn over, so I can examine you." She said apologetically. I did what she asked even though it made me whimper. She felt around my abdomen and sighed.

"Well, he's a kicker. Left you slight red patches. Approximately eight months old. I'm guessing that's the time you met Dean. Okay, let's get you in for an ultra-sound." She said. Eight months old? I didn't even know how that was possible; I met him not even a week ago. She started wheeling the bed and I leaned over to throw up when a bucket quickly showed in front of my face. I didn't hesitate, I did the ugly deed in the bucket and Kate kindly held it under me.

The room was quiet bright when we entered it and I closed my eyes because it was making me nauseated. I felt my shirt being removed and a cold substance poured on my stomach. I didn't want to look at anything so I waited patiently while the three girls gasped and stared in awe.

"I'm not sure if this is a good thing to you, but I was mistaken, you've got more than one kid in there girl. I don't know how, because you don't show, but there almost fully grown, well two are, because they seem different ages. They're not twins, you'll have them all at different times, don't know how that's even possible though. Do you want to know what they are?" Macy asked.

"Quickly, please?" I asked. The girls sighed.

"That's no fun. Then she won't have a surprise when they come." Kate complained. I was sure the other one agreed.

"whatever the girl wants, girls." Macy replied. I groaned.

"just tell me how many there are." I whispered. The girls squealed.

"Um, maybe you'll want a glass of water first. And a quick breather." Macy said.

"Just tell me how many children in me are eating my insides?" I practically yelled. The girls sighed.

"Well...um... Nite right?" Macy said. I moaned in pain. I wanted to know how many of them there were.

"Yes, please tell me_ before_ I have a mental breakdown." I choked. I heard giggled coming from the other two girls.

"Okay, Um...nite. There are four." Macy answered uncomfortably.

Before I had time to respond, a gasp came from the door along with a clamp and:

"WHAT!"

I opened my eyes to see Deans shocked face and his hand holding onto a table with a large vial on it.

"Four?" he asked Macy, she nodded. I decided that it wasn't that bad, as long as Dean was there to help, and that they didn't kill me in the process.

Dean's eyes sparkled as his face lit up, a smile plastered on his face, looking between my stomach and my exhausted face. I pushed myself up as best I could and he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me while I cried harder again. I'm a fourteen year old body, with the mind of a hundred and three year old, and here I was, baring the seeds, well, blood and flesh, of four children.

Four children in which were hurting me so badly that I gasped. Though, the pain left quickly when something was snagged into my arm. I winched at the slight pinch and calmed down. I felt like I was drunk, but us vampire's don't drink because we're too smart to take the chance of losing brain cells. We need all the brain cells we can get, because we won't get anymore, we're dead, and just like our hair; they don't multiply or recover. That's also one of the reasons why my hair was so important to me.

Now I was baring the blood of four half immortals, two in which were nearly ready to come out. I was going to have to go through birth four times. Great, just great. That might have been the reason why I wasn't surprised when more intense pain came. I couldn't even scream, I gasped and tried to breathe as best I could. Dean bit down on his lip at my tortured look and Macy gasped. We both shot her looks even though mine was full of pain. She was staring up at the screen with cylinder rounded eyes. Her breathing was slightly hitched.

"What!" Dean snapped. She looked at both us apologetically.

"Tell me Nite, how do you feel?" she asked. I glared at her.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" I screamed. She didn't so much as flinch.

"I mean, are you exhausted?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly, just hurting." I answered breathlessly.

"good." She said.

"what?" both dean and I snapped. She gave me a tight smile.

"I mean, you're water just broke." She finalized. Dean took a step back to look at me while I counted to three in my head. Nothing. I counted once again and gasped. I clutched onto the metal sides of the bed with my hands while I screamed. I gritted my teeth as the two other girls squealed. It was obvious that they never got to see a person give birth before.

"You going to be a mummy!" Kate squealed with jealousy.

"I feel like one too." I choked. Kate frowned; obviously misunderstanding my joke. I could have laughed at her face if I wasn't in so much pain.

"Bloody hell, is someone going to deliver this child or what?" I shrieked. Macy's eyes widened and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Of course, of course, but we'll have to do it in the style of home birth. Kate grab a bowl of boiling water, Ellie you get a knife and towels, a lot of clean towels, not white!" Macy ordered. She turned off the ultra-sound monitor and rolled my bed to the opposite side of the room, standing at the bottom of the bed.

"What do I do?" Dean asked left out. Macy grinned at him.

"Hold her hand and watch. Probably hold her down, I don't know how it works with vampires, let's just hope it's the same as a human. Try calming her down and instruct her to breath." Macy said, peering at me. I groaned and clutched the bed harder before one of my hands was taken into Deans, he squeezed it lightly, comforting. To took deep breaths and struggled against the pain. How in the world could I be pregnant? How am I supposed to do this?

The girls reappeared and the worse intense pain started, one I never thought could happen to me. The birth of a half hunter –half vampire.

Hours later, I was breathing in gasps and smiling up at Dean, though I think it was a grimace. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. I could smell the fresh blood coming from me but I didn't care. I reopened my eyes and looked to Macy who was holding the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen.

"I want her." I breathed with stretched out arms. I was handed the fresh skin of my daughter. It seemed so weird to think the word daughter, I'm a mother. That was even stranger. Even with the odd circumstance happening it felt good, welcoming. Also, very exhausting. I sighed and leaned back. I don't sweat so there was none to wipe off myself, but I did have the odd urge to do so. I also wanted to sleep, I wondered why my daughter didn't cry, I wondered why she didn't squirm, and my answers came when she was taken from my arms. She was yanked from my arms and my eyes widened. Macy had stolen my daughter, and Dean hissed at her.

Macy held my daughter until she placed her on a small table covered in blankets. This was the first time I noticed that my daughter didn't breathe, the first time I noticed how pale she was. I didn't like this one bit and when I tried to move Dean's arms held me down, I looked up at Dean; his eyes held sorrow but he kept it hidden from me. I didn't want to believe this; I didn't want to live seeing that my daughter didn't breathe. I was shattering. I was shaking and Dean tried not to notice. I stared at my daughter, unable to pull away my gaze from her tiny body.

"No, No, Please." I cried. This couldn't be happening to me, I was not going to believe it.

"Look at me." Dean whispered. It was an order, not a request. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He kissed me and I didn't react. He picked me up off the bed and walked out of the room with me, I snapped out of my senses.

"No, No, take me back. Juliana! Take me back to my daughter, please! I want her, Juliana! Please, no." I thrashed and screamed against Dean. My failing attempts only made Dean hold on tighter. I didn't know why I named my dead daughter Juliana; maybe it was because it fit her perfectly, even with death. I didn't want to leave my daughter, even though I knew, I didn't want to believe, but I also couldn't leave her alone, in that horrible room, with a bunch of hunters.

"Stop, stop it, nite. You're going to hurt yourself." Dean yelled at me.

"I don't care, I don't care, let me go. I want her, Juliana, I want my daughter." I cried, I stopped fighting, though. I put my head in my hands and cried while Dean hugged me. I was put on my weak feet and he hugged me even with my hands covering my face. I sobbed and whined and groaned. I also had a crowd, and even though they knew I could be dangerous, they took pity on me and Dean, trying to calm me down when I started thrashing again. Two men took my arms when I started throwing punches and pinned me lightly to the wall. They parted and Dean walked up to me, even with my fighting attempts to escape. He placed his hands on both sides of my face a pulled it up to look at him.

"If you don't stop fighting you're going to hurt the rest of them." He whispered. I blinked warily and tried to look through my blurry eyes. It didn't help, because I knew he was right, and that made me cry harder. I was crying silently now, looking at the ground in disgrace. The two men let go of me and I fell into Dean's arms. I didn't move back, instead I stayed there. One other person stepped forward to talk to Dean but nothing made sense to me. I heard the faint call Dean made and Kate running out of the pervious room. She took my arms and led me away; she was very strong; so much as Dean himself. It hurt to have someone holding onto me with so much force.

"Kate, you're hurting me." I choked. She loosened her grip but kept walking. I was brought out into fresh air, where Kate led me to a bench and made me sit on it. I did so and put my head in my hands.

"Kate, don't lie to me please?" I begged. I heard her sigh.

"okay." Was her response.

"What have I done wrong?" I asked. Nothing like this just _happens_. There had to be a reason why I just lost my child.

"I don't know. A lot." She shrugged. I've never met someone until a few days ago who could answer difficult questions so easily that they can shrug it off. Even at the time they can insult you with a flick of a finger.

I stared up at her and she was grinning. She looked like she wanted to laugh at my shocked face.

"No wonder why we die in your hands, we're shocked so easily." I mumbled. This time she did laugh, although it sounded a little guilty. Maybe a little was an understatement; she completely looked away from me when I stared at her. Sorrow shadowed my eyes when I noticed that I was _here_, with hunters, going against my kind's wishes, and working with the enemy, even if I wasn't doing anything. My pay for being here was losing a child, even not meeting Dean would have been better than losing a child, but then again, I loved Dean too much to give him up.

I thought about that for awhile and Kate sat next to me, rambling on about who-knows-what. I really did love Dean, and losing a child I could bare, I could bare it enough to keep strong, to be able to care for the others that are on their poor little way. I decided to appear cheery in company but sink to sorrow whilst alone. That's what I was going to do starting from now.

I stood up and stretched, my bones ached restlessly and complained about being so slump but they stopped complaining when I gave a tight smile. Kate looked a little taken back, seeing that she was in the middle of a conversation with thin air. She smiled at me back and tried to detect any horrid behaviour within my smile; apparently it was convincing because she squealed and stood up.

"Now that we're to our goofy selves let's take a tour, shall we?" she squeaked.

"Hey, who you calling goofy?" I chuckled. I followed her anyway. She led me god only knows where and travelled a great distance that when we travelled around the same part twice I hadn't even noticed, I was long lost.

I followed Kate but she seemed out of it, her mood had shifted from talkative to complete silence. Her eyes were alert and I shifted so that I, too, was on high alert. I wasn't sure if Kate knew where we were going but I followed anyway. My senses took in a lot at a second, right before Kate pushed me through some passage thing that was completely disguised by the wall. The small hide way was like a miniature closet with no door and it was just part of the wall, the colours the same, the stone the exact, and the mirror across it reflected everything that I couldn't see in the room.

I stopped breathing when Kate took out one huge knife. It was black and simple but would definitely do one hell of a damage when put in battle. Kate slipped the blade in the back of her pants and covered it with her shirt. Her feet shifted and she narrowed her eyes. Before I could back her up I heard a hiss and someone appeared in front of her. The man was huge. His muscles showed through his black shirt and he looked so familiar. He had long black hair, black eyes and a red and black rose tattoo on his shoulder. I couldn't remember where I saw it, but I knew I had seen it on more than one person before. I just couldn't work it out. The person advanced on Kate and she focused fully on him. She did not see the other person coming from behind.

"Where is my brother?" he hissed. I knew straight away that he was a bad vampire, and that's when it came on me. The rose covered black vine tattoo, it was the Nandaits family, but where else had I seen that tattoo? I just couldn't think about it, all I knew was that it was the same as tattoo as the one the man who held a blade to my throat and the Nandaits family's symbol. I just couldn't identify the other person.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you're here and in the wrong position to be asking questions, so I suggest you shut up and leave while you still have a chance." Kate added for my benefit. I actually didn't care if she killed him, I had no need for him, I only got upset because it was the Royal's and my sister that were killed, any other vampire doesn't concern me.

Kate still hadn't noticed the person behind her, he hadn't done anything yet and I was going to stop him if he tried. I needed to know who the other guy was talking about first.

"Fine, if you can't tell me where he is then I suggest we make a trade." He said and Kate raised her eyebrows.

"You give me the pregnant hunter girl and you can keep Mr I'm-so-perfect." He shrugged. I knew he was talking about me, but I wished these people would take notice that I was _completely _pureblood vampire, a Royal with a bad side at that. I was not going to go with these people without a good fight.

"I don't know who you're talking about. The only other girl who is pregnant here is Sally; and she's a little on the snappy side." Kate shrugged. I almost laughed. Mood swings came with the pregnant package; and seeing that I had three more children to care for in my womb, I was a little more than snappy, I was downright cranky.

"I'm not talking about _Sally_, I'm talking about the Nighthunter, weird name, but I want her. It's only fair to have a trade when you hold something dear to me, now I want something dear to you. "he purred. I held my mouth to stop my giggling from breaking free; he thought he could get what he wanted, how spoilt of him.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Kate asked with real confusion, she didn't know my real name, only the nick name given to me.

The man behind her started to advance and I cursed under my breath. It wasn't loud enough to be heard, not even by a vampire. My fangs subtracted and my eyes started to glow. Not all vampires had the red eye thing going down. Some usually couldn't change their eye colour at all, because of what they chose to feed on. Like; animal blood for instance.

I didn't have enough time to think things through because I was already pounced. I was on the guy behind Kate before he had any idea, or the others even sensed me. I was on his back holding his head between my hands.

"Looking for me?" I purred before sinking my teeth in his neck. He wasn't human, but he wasn't vampire either, I think he was a bit of both. He tasted very odd. Kate spun around just as I broke his neck, sending one hell of a shiver down her back. I was sure she wasn't the one to watch or do the killing very often. I dropped from his body as it crashed to the ground and swivelled up into dust. The very familiar looking vampire stared at me with amusement. That was when it dawned on me, the other rose tattoo, I saw it on V. V was a bad vampire.

"Now tell me, who were you looking for?" I asked lightly. The man grinned.

"You." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Not me, I was your bargaining chip, there was someone else." I said. The man looked strange for a second then remembered.

'I'm looking for my brother, Victor." The man said. So Victor was V's real name.

"And who are you?" I asked. He grinned.

"My name is of no importance but you're cute and I can make an exception. I, Miss Nighthunter, am Derrick Airoloso." He half-lied. My eyes darkened and an evil look came over me.

"Derrick Nandait. Do not lie to me. I am not someone to mess with." I growled. At my expression Derrick took a step back and, oddly enough, looked totally freaked out. Kate even side stepped out of my way. I advanced towards Derrick and he stood his position. He looked angry now. I growled at him and his eyes darkened, which was odd because they were black already. His fangs showed themselves and he hissed at me. I was taken back for half a second but that slight hesitation had me pinned in his grasp and his nose roamed my face. His nose traced along my neck as he took in my scent, remembering it and stamping it in his mind. I growled threateningly at him and he smiled evilly against me. I didn't have time to process where he was going until it was too late. His lips forced themselves on mine and he tried to deepen it. I growled loudly and suddenly he was gone. Standing protectively in front of me was no less than Victor himself.

"are you okay?" he asked, not facing me.

"I'm more than okay; I'm going to rip his throat out." I hissed. Victor turned and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't do that; you wouldn't kill your prey; because you're a Royal and Royal's don't kill their food." He accused. I laughed outwardly at that.

"Please. Give me some credit, I do kill my prey, I was only marked as Royal yesterday, or early this morning. Just because I'm Royal doesn't mean I'm going to give up what and how I do things. I'm still me, a dangerous predator, and these hunters here don't seem to grasp that. I guess that was my fault for being so afraid of them." I sighed. I was getting very, very out of it. I could suddenly smell much more than I wished and I hissed. I turned in the general direction of Kate and crouched. I was getting ready to spring when I was yanked back. Victor had a very firm grip on my shoulder and was leading me away.

"What are you doing?" I growled. Victor shot me a glare.

"Taking you for dinner, before you kill one of the hunters." He insisted. I struggled and whined.

"But I want _her_, she smelt good." I whined. When I tried to break free again I was yanked back and in front of Victor. This time he lifted me from the floor holding just my arm and walked faster. He took me outside and into the bushland. When I was away from the castle and further away from anything related to hunters, a scent hit me and before Victor could even predict what I was doing I yanked myself from his grip and ran in the direction of the humans. When I arrived, the location was a camp site.

People were surrounding a fire when I walked out of the bushes and approached them. Some stood up when they heard the trees move and leaves scatter everywhere. They were all boys, not one girl. One boy stepped forward with a mischief grin on his face.

"Well, hello there. What can I do for _you?_" he purred. I rubbed my stomach.

"I'm hungry." I stated with a pout. He smiled at me along with everyone else.

"Well, come over here and we'll get something to eat." One boy said. I grinned wickedly at him. I made sure my eyes were normal and my fangs were deeply hidden.

"Actually, I was hoping I could eat and maybe I'll stay for your company?" I purred. They all stood at this and grinned.

"Well, then, come over here." Another spoke. There were eight of them altogether.

"I must warn you. I am very, very thirsty. My boyfriend left me without refreshment so I came here." I said. The boy's stared at each other for a moment. I mentally missed one boy stepping behind a tree and disappearing.

"Oh, that's okay. We'll make sure you're fed and not thirst anymore." The leader spoke. I dropped my face to the ground, putting on a pout.

"I-I'm quiet shy. I get nervous when eating in front of other people. Is there a tent I can use? One person can come in at a time, I can live with that." I asked seductively. One boy walked up to me and took my hand while grinning at the boys. He led me to a tent and popped it open. He let me squat to get in first before he slid in.

Once in the tent I turned to watch the boy get in. I laid my legs clearly in front of me and my hands above my head, and I then laid down on a pillow. My silk dress raised a little and a lot of skin was visible. The boy's eyes widened when he saw my legs and he blushed slightly. I smiled and the boy took in a deep breath. When I looked at him I saw that he was sitting uncomfortably. I grinned wider.

"I'm not lying when I'm saying I'm hungry." I purred, I sat up and leaned forward. My dresses shoulder strap fell along my arm and it tilted the dress to show some cleavage. The boy took in a sharp breath. I giggled.

"You're so shy. I thought I was." I whispered. I giggled again and the boys outside whistled. I leaned back and the boy leaned forward. He grabbed my face roughly and crushed his lips to mine.

"I'm not shy. I'm in pain." He growled. In Pain? Oh well. I leaned forward and kissed him back, he gasped. His hands pushed me back down on the pillows as he leaned over me. Kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hungry." I pouted. He smiled.

"So am I." He said. Suddenly I felt sharp teeth on my neck. With one quick change I had his scent. He was a _vampire._( Now I knew what he meant when he said he was in pain.) They all were vampires. With one quick movement I shifted from under him and leaped to the other side of the tent. My eyes were a given, and my fangs were showing. I knew he meant no harm; he was not mean like others. I covered my mouth and looked sadly to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said before turning. He stopped when seeing me. He crawled slowly towards me and lifted my head. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled half-heartily back. Then he sighed.

"Okay, so this isn't working out. How about we go to the town a few kilometres away and find something to eat?" he suggested. I eyed him warily.

"I have a husband." I warned. He smiled.

"And I have a wife. My name is Ben" He stated. I didn't expect that, I guess we both were going for the same thing at the time.

"Sounds like a plan. Nite." I said. I doubt the boys outside knew what was going on. I decided to give them a little scare. I focused and shifted myself back to none-killing human form. I grinned wickedly at the boy and he caught on, changing his face back to the way it should have been. He was quite cute, shady blond hair around his ears and green eyes. He was masculine and hell of an actor.

He gasped lustfully and groaned, while I pretended to struggle and scream in fear. Ben growled warningly but smiled and I pretended to try and cry out. I put my finger to my lips and waited. I heard the boys outside talking to each other, I heard;

"She has no clue, now she's food." I grinned and disappeared. Landing swiftly on that exact boy's back. I closed my face on his neck and breathed. My eyes were red again and my fangs were sprouting.

"Wait, who's the food again?" I laughed. The boys all looked shocked and Victor came out of the trees clapping his hands with a purely angered face.

"Nice work; Nice work. Now come on I'd rather not be murdered by your to-be husband." He hissed. I had a feeling that it was much more than that. I got off the boys back and pouted.

"Wrecked my fun." I grumbled before following him. I glanced quickly at all the boys behind me and took off in the trees. I sighed when we came to another campsite. This time I was sure they were humans, except there were only two. I was going to have to find more before I go back, I can't stand this thirst. It's too overpowering, not to mention annoying; that I can't seem to rid of it. Even after I've had a feed and only a day passes. I've been drinking way to much these days.

I walked swiftly into the campsite. I attacked the man first and slowly killed him. Draining his body dry. He was yummy, delicious, and very, very cute. I could hear the screams of the woman as she watched me but I payed her no attention at first. When I finished him I was still starving. I turned to the lady and stalked towards her. She couldn't move, I had scared the crap out of her and all her being ran with the wind, but her body stayed at my feet. I clutched onto her and she screamed, loudly. She could not be heard for miles, for hours. I yanked her to me and drained her dry too. Blood ran down my neck and I let go of her, her body fell to the ground in a heap but I focused my senses elsewhere. I was still hungry.

"Still hungry after that, babe?" Victor laughed. I turned my smiled towards him. I didn't know what I was doing, but my instincts, my being, told me to walk up to him. Which I did willingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my bloodied mouth to his. I said I felt attracted, a pull, to him. I couldn't help it, I think I loved him more than Dean, and I couldn't lie. It was the truth. I wondered why I only started to bare children after I met Victor, I had a weird feeling that it wasn't Dean who fathered these children; it was Victor. Victor kissed me back with great force. He grinned against me when my back came in contact with wood. I gasped.

"I knew you loved me. I knew you loved me more than the hunter, we are destined to be together, you and I. We're meant to be." He growled. "Leave the man, he has eyes for Kate, I can read him. His senses tell him to go with you, but his heart is with Kate. Your senses tell you to go with him, but your heart belongs with me. It's my children you bare. You're supposed to be _my_ wife, _my_ love."

I knew he was right, but even with that I knew I still loved Dean and I had to tell him, to make things good between us. I was going to stop this war between us while I was at it. I groaned.

"I'm still hungry." I growled. Victor shook with laughter against me.

"Right, because I just spilled some silly beans to you and you're worried about starving. Then again, _I'm_ worried about you starving." He admitted.

"Com'n, let's both hunt this time. I think I need a refreshment." He motioned for me to follow him. I took his hand and he led me further up north until we came across a bar, we split on the side and walked separately towards the bar. I hopped in line outside while Victor walked up to the man and whispered in his ear before walking in. The man looked sideways at me then grinned. He motioned for me to come and I did. I stopped in front of him with a confused expression.

"A man, miss, requests a dance from you." the man said. He was a vampire, and he didn't know I was too. I looked at him sheepishly, and made myself blush. I was a good actor.

"W-Who might this man be?" I squeaked. He motioned for the door.

"Just go straight in, he has black hair and his eyes are clearly noticeable." He added. I gave him a small smile before walking in.

When I got in people were walking up stairs to the overhead balcony, looking upon the people who were dancing. I could see Victor trying to get a bunch of girls to follow him. I felt a hint of jealousy when they did so willingly. I opened my senses and smelled for good meals.

On the balcony, peering twice at me; was a group of guys. I got the attention of two of them and walked towards the bathrooms. They followed. I opened the door, it was deserted. It was one of the ugly bathrooms, ones nobody likes to use because they don't work properly and there was no light. I could see clearly though. When I finish with them nobody would know where they were, they'd be hidden completely by darkness. They followed me into the bathroom and locked the door. My scent seemed enough to lure them to me.

One boy walked up to me and I grabbed him, pinning him to the bench. I let him spin me around until I was the one to the bench. He placed me upon it and felt me all over. I didn't like this. I grabbed his wrists and jerked him forward, he groaned slightly, when my legs wrapped around his waist. I brought him closer and put my lips on his with one last kiss, for him at least. He pressed right up against me so that my back touched the mirror and I moved my lips to his neck, he did the same. Except I did something different, I put my hand over his mouth and dug in. He struggled for less than a second before he gripped my back. I drained him and dropped him to the ground. I moved down the bench so the other man wouldn't notice the body. I grabbed him and did the same, except he had more groans and pushiness to add. I drained him then turned to the mirror. I straightened out the silk dress. It was caked in blood but since it was black it wouldn't show, or if it did it would only look like a drink spilt down it. I straightened out my hair and rubbed my lips to give a little red colour to them.

I opened the door and the hallway was deserted. I walked gracefully down the hall and onto the dance floor. I wasn't hungry now. Though I was very, very happy. Envy and lust filled in everyone's eyes as I walked pass them. My dress was yanked and I was pulled back until someone's hands started roaming over my body. It wasn't anyone I knew. I stayed still.

"Let go of me." I growled. The person brought me closer. I felt lips press to the back of my neck.

"Saw you with those boy's. How 'bout you and me?" the rusty voice spoke against my neck. It sounded like he was in his thirties or forties. I suddenly felt the cold hands of déjà vu happening.

"I'm warning you, let me go." I growled. The man didn't have any time to react because he was grabbed and thrown off me. Not too far, of course, but enough to startle him.

"She said leave her alone, you got it?" Victor growled. The man laughed.

"What are you, her father?" the man said. Victor growled under his breath, he stood protectively in front of me. People started to watch, hoping for a fight that's already started.

"No, but you don't need to know because that's going to be your last sentence." Victor growled. Someone broke through the crowd and told people to break it up. I noticed that it was the man from the door. He just looked bored. His eyes caught mine before the man laughed. I turned back towards him, glaring.

"I don't think so. I'll have her, and I'll have every other girl in this building, and they will all come willingly, if not, hurt, strangled, and tied." He hissed. Victor just stared at him, now clearly bored. I wasn't sure what Victor wanted to do but I was suddenly very, very annoyed.

I stomped up to him with grace. Closed my fingers around his neck and brought him to his feet. He was just hanging from the floor, unnoticed, unless by a vampire.

"Ever, ever try something like that again and... see these fingers?" I said and he choked.

"Well, if you do then these fingers are going to be here, again, in another very horrid position, they'll be _in_ your neck. Then you won't live to see another bar, or day for that fact." I growled. He looked so freaked that I think he peed himself. My nose wrinkled and I glared before letting him go and laughed as he ran out of the building.

I walked up to Victor and wrapped my arms around his waist. He muzzled my hair and stroked my cheeks as the door man walked up to us.

"Well, that wasn't something you see every day." He mumbled. I laughed and people stared at me. I glared at them and they turned quickly.

"Very flattering girl, aren't we?" he mumbled. I stuck my hand out to him; he bore the same tattoo as Victor.

"Name's Nite." I said and shook his hand. He smiled.

"Xander, and if you needed something to eat, all you had to do was ask." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's the fun in that?" I said. He laughed.

"Well, it's a lot easier than having to clean bodies out of the bathroom." He stated. I laughed than shrugged.

"Just leave them there, nobody will know, and they'll decay soon enough." I said. I think he said something along the lines of 'that's what I was afraid of'. Not good for business, I guess.

"What do you man afraid of?" I asked curiously. Xander raised his eyebrows at Victor.

"You didn't tell her?" he said shocked. Victor shook his head.

"what?" I asked

"This place is Bloody Mary. A bar for vampires. There are a lot here; they come to get food and leave." Xander said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You mean people willingly come here to be fed on?" I asked. Xander rolled his eyes and a gleam came to his eyes, one that scared me and showed me that he was actually a bad vampire, one that always killed their prey, and not a nice man.

"They come here willingly, yes. They get seduced willingly, but they don't get eaten willingly. This is a place of torture, a place where we can listen to their screams, let them thrash about, and torture them. Where we can pin them to walls and cut them open, where we can dangle them from the roof or walls. Where we can do whatever we want to them. Where we can let werewolves eat their flesh, or drink from them, where we can let pixies over take their bodies and live for the short days. This is a place of killing." He explained darkly. I completely froze. Fear consumed me and I remembered what the hunters had put me through, and that was only for a day or so. Victor's arms encircled me and he whispered.

"Now you've done it." He said to Xander. Victor was like this too, he killed people all the time, not caring who they were. I killed sometimes, only when I was really, really thirsty, or in danger. Wait, he said werewolves, and pixies?

"W-What? Wolf, P-Pix..." I choked off.

"Pixies?" Xander asked curiously. "Yes, pixies. Known as fairies to humans but known as spirits to us. They are horrid, they murder; they are the killers on human news, all of them. No human ever kills. Pixies do it all. They consume the body for a short period of time, making the human a horrid being to humanity then letting them lose for suffering in jails, or execution, hanging, death, torture. Werewolves feed on everything to live. Though, they have a mind. They can change whenever they want, and they kill. They kill humans mostly, to eat them, take their flesh and eat their insides. Kill their families for the fun of it, or take a woman or man for one night stand purposes, though they don't go willingly. Pixies are mindless creatures, Vampire's are survival creatures, Werewolves are mean creatures." He added.

It took me awhile to process this but when I did I thought I was going to be sick, and I was. I ran towards a nearby bathroom, pushing through the line and pushed a lady out of my way before racing down the hallway to another room. That one had too bigger a line. There was a couple in the room but I ignored them and ran straight to their toilet and threw up red blood. Xander and Victor followed me. Pushing the couple out of the room and watched me.

"Didn't think it was that bad." Xander shrugged. Referring to the things he told me. Victor knelt next to me and felt my stomach.

"Ah, you're going to have another child in a minute." He said. What! No, no, no! I just had one not long ago, like not even a day. Wait, how did he know?

"Oh, great." I said in between convulsions. I finished and he pulled me up, leading me to the bed. Pain didn't race through me this time, it seemed to be adrenaline. I was kicky and cream, with a cherry on top. Literally, I was losing my mind, I was sinking into some strange world of drowsiness and when Victor lifted my dress to my stomach I began to blush like a cherry. He laughed slightly.

Xander just watched me give birth with confusion.

"Who's kid?" he asked.

"Well, mine, dah." I said. Xander gave me a funny look and Victor laughed.

"Mine." He stated. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, it looks like it's coming out of me." I stated uncertainly. Victor gave me a strange look this time and Xander laughed.

"What'd you give her? Is she drunk?" Xander asked. I shook my head.

"It's either the kid, or the recently consumed blood." Victor mumbled. Oh, right, alcohol consumed blood made vampires a little loopy. It was the worst thing you could drink, unless you liked it. It was also the easiest thing to drink, because the people you drank from were too far gone to take much notice.

It didn't take as long to deliver this child as it was for Juliana. I was happy when I was given Reela; I still didn't understand why I suddenly just come up with the names, but I was happy either way, because she breathed and her heart beat; though it was very slow heart beat. I worried a little with her heart but she seemed absolutely fine. She didn't cry, but she did squirm. She looked everything like Victor, it was weird.

Xander sat and watched with a small smile as Victor came around to me and stroked the babies face. I was still a little shocked about Victor, but hell, I really didn't give a damn. Actually, it felt right, so, so right. Dean gave me funny feelings and made me ask myself if I was in the right position, but Victor, he made forget to think, to forget my name, to forget anything surrounding me. He made me remember that there was no reason that I should not be with him, that there was a reason that I could be with him. I bore his children, I was his mate, his love, his (I know it's corny) life.


End file.
